MASK: Legacy Saga 5: Harsh Revelations
by Lisa L
Summary: The Sierra Nevada Mountains bring forward some harsh revelations to two former MASK agents.
1. Chapter 1

**MASK SAGA 5: HARSH REVELATIONS**

Disclaimer: We don't know who fully owns the rights to MASK, GI Joe, or even the High Mountain Rangers. Me and Darster write these fanfics all in good fun. Keep reading below to find out what mischief we have in store for in Saga 5 and please review.

Chapter 1

The landscape of the Sierra Nevada Mountains made Annie Turner feel like she was truly at home. The smell of pine needles and crisps mountain air relaxed her, as she and Cody Hawkes rode horseback to the ranger station. Being surrounded by nature and spending time with the Hawkes family had shrunk her whole world back to the simplicity it had been in her younger days.

Most people would think she was running away from all her problems, but she didn't care. She had been very clear about wanting nothing to do with MASK, especially after everything that had transpired. She lied to protect her most hated enemy Roxanne Trakker, ruin her future career as a member of GI Joe, and ended her failing long-term relationship with Scott Trakker. The very thought of it left an unease feeling her stomach. Her father Brad Turner had tried to get her to leave the mountains just for a visit, but doing so would take her away from her safe haven.

"So is it true? That you're putting in to be a full time ranger?" Cody asked, galloping his horse along side her horse.

"Yeah…" Annie replied with a soft sigh. "What about it?"

"Just never figured you'd settle for the easy life."

Annie snickered aloud, "Only you would call shooting a rifle at a full gallop and taking down some poachers on horse back 'the easy life'. "

"You know what I mean," Cody said pointedly. When she didn't respond, he added, "It was only a few years ago that you were arguing with Matt about being part time. I guess I just assumed your future would be tied up with MASK and Scott."

"Can we not discuss him, please?" Annie scolded as she lightly tapped her horse to move ahead.

"I'm sorry Annie," Cody Hawks stated catching his horse up to hers, "I didn't think that would still be a sensitive subject six months after the fact."

The Rangers called it being "on the radar"-that almost psychic sense of communicating non-verbally that allowed all of them to practically read each others minds. "You've been talking to him!" she suddenly accused.

"Once," he admitted honestly. "Three months ago. He called wanting to know how you were doing."

"Wait a minute..." Annie's eyes narrowed. "...Is that why you went to Carson City and gave some bullshit excuse about taking paperwork into town knowing full well I could have filed it all online?! And you actually went behind my back to see him!"

"Annie..." Cody sighed.

She spurred her horse into an all out gallop the last few hundred yards to the station, feeling completely betrayed by the one person she thought would always have her back.

"Come on Annie," Cody cajoled as he caught up to her, "It's not like I took his side or anything. He was just a concern friend. You've been avoiding everybody in the city, including your father, so naturally somebody is going to want to know you're still breathing up here. I didn't tell him anything other than you were doing fine. That was it."

"That better be the case," Annie huffed dismounting from her horse as she reached the stables.

"I mean it's not like I told him your friend Robert Blais paid you an overnight visit."

"Maybe you should have to stick it to him for all the crap he put me through over the years."

Cody followed right behind Annie, leading his horse into the stable, "And pour salt on his open wounds? No thanks. Dad always taught me 'do unto others'... and I know *I* wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of your womanly scorn."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She shot back.

"Well you were a little rough with those poachers back there. You nearly took off one of their trigger fingers with your knife. Don't get me wrong we took them into custody and got the job done, but you were a little intimidating."

Annie shook her head snickering at Cody assessment, "That's the idea Cody. You scare the pants off them they'll never think twice to poach out here again."

"Annie, you know better. You know Matt doesn't approve of scare tactics. It's borderline police brutality. You could be in a lot of trouble if those poachers actually complain."

"You worry too much." She half heartedly responded brushing off his warning. "Let check into the station and file our report." Annie pushed open the door to the ranger station and took two steps into the door before she found herself immediately paralyzed.

Matt Hawks commander of the High Mountain Rangers and Robin Kelly, the ranger's medic were entertaining visitors at the station. Buddy Hawks stood their wearing jeans and a blue plaid shirt and was now sporting a goat tee on his face. Him and Matt were holding a firm hand shake as if an agreement had been made. The bags at his feet indicated he would be staying for quite a while, but not by himself. A woman was gripping Buddy's other arm and shyly hiding behind him. Yet it was impossible for Roxanne Trakker to remain hidden with the huge baby bump she was sporting.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Annie burst out red in the face with anger. Buddy tense up from Annie harsh reaction, but before he could get a word, Matt Hawks stepped in between.

"My office, Annie," Matt interceded calmly. His radar pointed to trouble if she didn't comply.

"Please tell me you didn't..." Annie trailed off.

"Inside, Annie. Now." was all the response Matt needed to give.

"Maybe we should go else where?" Roxanne said in a quite voice feeling slightly shaken.

"There's no place else to go," Buddy calmly reminded trying to defuse his own anger, "We've been over this."

Robin gave a friendly smile and indicated to Roxanne and Buddy to sit down on a nearby couch while they wait, "She'll come around. Do you know what you having?"

Roxanne rest her hand her pregnant belly smiling, "A boy."

"That's wonderful…the more the merrier up here." Robin joked lightly then turned her attention to Cody Hawks standing in the entry way, looking toward Matt's office. "Don't you think Cody?"

Cody was dumbfounded as he looked to Robin, then his second cousin Buddy, and then Roxanne, "Uhh…yeah."

Everything he had heard or seen of Roxanne Trakker had been bad news. On how earth could Matt allow her to live here? He had to of known there was bad blood between the two girls, even before Roxanne attempted to kill Annie. He had no idea what the situation was but he knew they were here to stay.

"What you mean you have no place else to go?"

"Cody" Robin scolded him as if he was being rude to inquire.

"We've been on the run from Contra World the last six months," Buddy informed. "This baby going to be due in about 3 months and Roxanne not well enough to travel anymore. I suspect Contra World is aware of Roxanne condition and is looking for her. We came up here because there are people I trust here to protect her and the baby."

"Oh…well…"Cody tried to piece together his reaction, but Annie booming voice from Matt office seemed to share his concern.

"What makes you think were equipped to deal with them after what happened last time?!" Annie shouted not caring if her voice was carrying into the other room.

"That's why I want YOU on this, Annie. You asked for full time...this is your first full time assignment. Hawkes don't abandon family in need." Matt said sternly.

"She is…" Annie was about to say 'not family,' until she recollect an engagement ring on Roxanne finger then changed her approach. "Matt, me risking my career individually to rescue her is one thing. But now you are willfully harboring a terrorist and putting the whole team on the chopping block!"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Matt blinked and looked down at his assignment roster. "It says here that you are on semi-permanent assignment as bodyguard to a prominent businessman's daughter who is vacationing here in the mountains."

She'd almost forgotten the Hawkes' capacity for willful blindness. "You don't understand what kind of target you're painting up here."

"Yes, I do, Annie." Matt said with an air of finality. "Buddy and I have spoken at length about the situation and my answer stands. The decision is mine as Commander, as are the consequences of it. Buddy and Roxanne are staying and I need you on board with it."

"Matt, I'm begging..."

"Annie, I'd rather not have to remind you that Dad and I almost said no to Buddy when he asked if you could stay here all those years ago. We didn't want to deal with some rockstar's spoiled brat of a child day in and day out. You proved us wrong then and I certainly don't want to be proven right now. Understand?"

"Yes sir." You were never in any danger from me.

"Good." Matt stood up from his desk and clapped her on the back. "Don't mistake me. I know this isn't easy for you. But the sooner you start worrying about how to pull it off, the less time you'll have to obsess about how hard it is. And I haven't put Cody on the assignment roster because I know he'll want to help you."

"I'd rather not have too many people involved in this," Annie sighed. "I suppose the nature of the situation makes Robin a given..."

"And me. Everyone else is up to you, including Cody." Matt's tone lightened from Commander/Ranger to brother/sister, as did his expression. "I'd recommend giving in now because you know he'll just sneak around behind your back otherwise."

"Yeah, I know."

"We've done some of the legwork already. Buddy, Avila, and I scouted a location-a cabin not far from here hasn't been used in a while," Matt explained as he led Annie out front again. "So I think you just need to start with what you do best-organizing the team into shifts to protect it."

Annie nodded beside him, blatantly ignoring Roxanne and Buddy as the wheels in her head started to turn.

"Okay I'm going to need..." She paused when she caught Cody gawking in their direction. "Do you have all your paperwork in order? All but this last case?"

"Umm..."

"Forget it, stupid question," she corrected herself as she walked to the front desk. "I spoil you by doing it all."

Cody failed to look properly contrite, even while offering, "I can finish..."

"No, don't worry about it. You can pay me back by helping Matt and Robin get Roxanne and Buddy settled until I've got all our paperwork cleaned up. This is going to be a long assignment. We'll have to do this in shifts at lease two people with at the cabin with her at all times as a precautionary measure."

"Annie…that outrageous. Your more focus on Roxanne then the outside threat," Buddy accused.

Annie ignored his comment and continues talking to Cody, "I don't want any loose ends lying around. I'll take the first shift tonight so stay there until I get there."

"Sure thing Annie." Cody replied.

Buddy flared up and to confront her at the desk slamming his hands down to get her full attention, "Look Princess, I know the air's a little thin in the mountains, especially up there on your high horse, but if Your Highness would care to step down to ground level, your brain might get a little more oxygen and realize this isn't a babysitting gig."

"Isn't it?" Annie countered. "Matt said you wanted protection for Roxanne. That's what you're getting."

"What I'm getting is your usual shitty attitude, which I'm not going to put up with here any more than I did in the garage."

"If you don't like it, you're free to leave," Annie said with frigid calm.

Buddy's eyes bulged out of his sockets, "WHAT did you just SAY to me?"

Cody nearly jumped between the two of them until he felt his brother restraining his arm. Matt shook his head no ever so slightly, indicating that they should let the power struggle play out.

"Let's get something straight right now, Buddy," Annie snapped at him. "This is NOT Boulderhill. You do NOT have any authority here. I do. If you don't like that, then you can leave and take your chances elsewhere. You can also step over my head and complain to Matt, which will of course make me resent you more than I already do." She paused dramatically, "Or...here's a radical notion...you could just shut up and let me do my job."

"Leave her alone, Buddy." Roxanne's voice was quiet, almost cowed, as she got up and took Buddy's arm. "Just let her do what she thinks is best."

"Oh wow...thank you. Having your unnecessary permission to do my job just makes everything all better!" Annie mocked, rolling her eyes as she sat down at the computer and dismissed them by turning her attention to the monitor.

Roxanne frowned at Annie reaction and let her shoulder slouch in defeat.

Matt shook his head and put a friendly hand on both Buddy and Roxanne's shoulders, "Let's get going you two and get you situated in your new home."

Steam was still showing flaming through Buddy's nostrils, but he picked up the luggage and headed out side with Roxanne, Matt, and Cody.

Robin stood over Annie desk, "You could try to be a little nicer next time."

A snort left Annie lips as if that was asking too much from her personally. She never verbally replied back and kept her head buried in her work. When Robin left the station and she was all alone, she paused for a moment glancing at the phone. Robert Blais words of how this whole mess could be fixed in a matter of minutes if she just told Gi Joe the truth resurface in her mind. Yet that was six months ago…and six months too late. Annie sighted in defeat, "He warned me to look out for myself...I guess I got what I deserved, didn't I?"

* * *

Protection was around the clock 24/7, as Annie Turner had order her fellow high mountain rangers to watch the one story cabin in shifts of two. While she had everyone on a rotation schedule she found herself working six twelve hour days a week. This left little time for herself and force her to live along side Roxanne Trakker and Buddy Hawks. The assignment dragged on for weeks and soon almost two months past with no incident. Yet not much had change other than Roxanne growing belly.

Annie was currently on duty inside the small cabin, absorbed into her laptop. This was normal routine for her. If she wasn't surveying the grounds she was reviewing police reports and maps of nearby areas for signs of Contra World. Keeping busy was the only way to ignore THEIR presence in her life. Roxanne left a peace offering of cookies one day that she refused to eat. Buddy had tried to talk to her about her maintaining her bike, but she blew him off and made it fairly clear she only trusted Boulderhill's current mechanic with upkeeping her bike. Still, Buddy and Roxanne both went out of their way trying to make her feel more at ease, but it was only making things worse. Ignoring them and focusing on work was the only way she could make it through this bodyguard job.

Roxanne Trakker sat down in an arm chair opposite Annie. She awkwardly sat there eying Annie knowing that the moment she opened her mouth she'd find an excuse to leave, yet she had to try. "I know what I've done to you I can't repair with words. I just…"

The laptop slam shut stopping Roxanne's words in her tracks. The cabin door opened and in came Cody Hawks. Of course, Roxanne thought, she times it this way on purpose. She doesn't want to be alone with me.

"Where have you been?!" Annie asked in irritated tone.

"Sorry," Cody apologized, "Matt wanted to have a word with me. He thinks our wanna be ranger from years ago is back in town causing trouble. "

"Next time, use your head and your radio...Ace," Annie huffed sarcastically, immediately feeling guilty for taking her frustration out on Cody. She sighed and said in a softer tone, "I'll put your friend on my watch list and let you know if I find anything. Now I'm going to walk the grounds-you stay here." She left in a hurry without saying another word.

"Everything alright?" Cody asked Roxanne as he plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah…fine." She replied trying desperately to hide that she was upset and quickly excusing herself from the room. She went into the bedroom shutting the door behind her and plopped down on the edge of the bed. Roxanne eyes drifted over to Buddy Hawks, who was putting on a mechanic suit over his T-shirt and jeans.

Buddy noticed the long face she was giving and titled his head sympathetically, "She's just going to keep brushing us off...I don't know why you keep trying."

"Everything that's happen to her is all my fault. I have to find some way to fix this."

He sat next to her on the bed and pulled her in closer by putting one arm behind her back, "What's done is done. You can't undo the past. The best you can hope for is forgiveness. Annie is as stubborn as her father she is not going to give that to you."

"I know that. I can't help but think how I ruin what Scott and Annie had together."

Buddy ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead, "Relationships have their up and downs, if it's meant to be Scott and Annie will figure that out. I don't think you're the only reason their relationship ended. Everything that's happen over the last few years made those cracks more apparent and time apart is probably what they need to sort that out. I want you to stop worrying your pretty little head over this."

"But I…"

Buddy stopped her with a long delicate kiss to her lips, "Once the baby born I got a nice cottage up in a secluded part of Alaska with new identities for you, me, and junior. Think about how happy we'll be living a normal life as a family."

"I'd like that very much," She replied smiling and then gripped his arm pleading, "Do you have to work tonight?"

He sighed," Yes I promise Matt I'd look at their snowmobiles. Their usual mechanic raised his prices just because of our residency. It the best way I can pay him back for helping us out. So don't wait up for me, I'll be back late."

"Alright," Roxanne reluctantly replied. She then laid back on the bed and grabbed a pillow as if the only thing she wanted to do was sleep.

Buddy lean over and gave her one last kiss, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Roxanne turned over on her side as she started to stir from her nap and noticed an object resting on the bed next to her. Her eyes slowly came into focus to see a doll, but this just wasn't any old doll it was Raggedy Anne doll. Her eyes widen in fear as she started to recollect handing that same doll off to a paid assassin to kill Annie's friend Butch, who was leaking Contra World secrets. She gripped the doll upset and rushed out of the bedroom door mix in a rage of hurt and anger.

"You like it?" Annie asked standing their waiting for to exit her bedroom and smiling wickedly.

"It's horrible!" Roxanne stated as she threw the doll at Annie.

"What you did to Butch was a lot worst." Annie said in an emotionless voice.

"I know," Roxanne pleaded with tears," I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"You really going to fall for those crocodile tears?" Jon Mayhem said suddenly appearing at Annie left side.

"How…how did he get here?" Roxanne asked in terror.

"I invited him," Annie calmly said, "When I thought about it the only way I could get rid of you was to hand you over."

"NO!" Roxanne scream as she backed away, but two men wearing contra world uniforms clamped down on both arms holding her in place.

"I'm here for my son," Jon Mayhem smiled flashing a hunting knife before her eyes.

"He's not yours!" She helplessly cried.

"Oh I disagree," He transferred his knife over to Annie.

Roxanne was screaming bloody murder as she watch Annie cut into her belly and pull her child directly from her. Blood was everywhere. She was no longer being held down instead her body was a crumpled pile on the floor. Annie held the crying baby boy her arms and gently passed the child off to Jon Mayhem.

"You're of no use to me any more Roxy you can just bleed to death knowing our son will be one of the most powerful terrifying blood thirsty leaders the world has ever known."

"He needs his mother," She weakly cried out.

"He'll have me," Annie replied with her hair now cut short more like Vanessa and wearing Roxanne's old contra world uniform.

* * *

Roxanne Trakker woke up in shock with her body trembling from the vivid nightmare she just experience. Her hand rested on her stomach feeling the baby also being very active, "You didn't like that either did you?" Roxanne pulled herself off the bed breathing heavily, but froze in terror as she saw that same Raggedy Anne doll had been place on her bed.

"You're not real," Roxanne closed her eyes. "When I count to three you'll go away…1…2…3" She reopen her eyes and covered her mouth trying to hide her horrid cry. Either she was going crazy again or her nightmare was coming true.

She crept over to the door and opened it a crack expecting to see Annie Turner outside her door with Jon Mayhem, but the inside of the cabin was empty. The porch light was on and there were voices coming from outside, but she didn't know whose. She moved silently through the cabin stopping by the kitchen to grab a knife and moved in closer to overhear the conversation going on outside.

"Umm...Annie...I'm just curious why there's now a Raggedy Anne doll in the bedroom," Cody asked Annie as they sat out in front of the cabin. "I saw it in there while I was checking on Roxanne."

"I put it there."

"Umm...okay...why?"

"Because it's how I feel right now. And Buddy's always called me that...at least he did before he turned on me with his precious Roxanne. And because she-" Annie trailed off, leaving the sentence dangling darkly in mid-air. Bringing up the history of Roxanne and the doll would not be a smart move.

"I know that look," Cody said, putting his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly embrace. "Something is bothering you more than normal. What is it?"

"Forget it. Just the usual stubborn, self-righteous ranting no one wants to hear."

"Annie, come on, this is me," Cody coaxed. "You know you can tell me anything. Besides, Buddy's not here and Roxanne's asleep. It's just us and the mountains. Talk to me."

Annie walked off the porch and started pacing as angry electricity rolled off her in waves. "This is one of my biggest nightmares...her, being here, on my turf, endangering everything and everyone I love. And now it's come true! And nobody seems to want to understand...or even care...how hard this is for me! I'm just the self righteous bitch who is too stubborn to 'try and work it out'." She stopped for a moment and then kept going, muttering almost insanely to herself, "I should have listened when I was given an out months ago. I should have just worried about myself and damn the consequences, just like everybody else."

Cody watched silently and waited patiently while Annie worked out what was on her mind.

"To quote an overused Star Wars cliche, sometimes I just feel like switching to the dark side. I think about how nice my life would have turned out if Roxanne never existed. If I let myself think about it too much, I start thinking really dangerous thoughts." Annie's voice dropped to an unconscious Vanessa like growl, "There are some days where I really think I could just walk into that cabin and kill her."

That was all Roxanne needed to hear to realize she was no longer safe. The doll was clearly a death threat why else would she confess to wanting to take her life and her unborn child. She was outnumbered two to one her only option was to escape her captors. She headed back to her bedroom with the knife still in her possession plotting her next move.

Cody nodded understanding, "You're not as good at hiding that side of yourself as you used to be."

Annie sat back down and accepted his proffered shoulder this time. "I know. Everything that's happened is bringing it out and it scares me to death! It's not me-it's what I could have been if my moth-" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"I promise I am not going to let you become that person," Cody reassured her, pulling her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "That's why you keep me around-to be your conscience."

"Yeah...it is..."Annie's ears perked up as she started to hear the floorboards creek from inside the cabin, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what," Cody replied having been more focus on Annie then their surroundings.

Annie headed inside and glanced around the cabin. Everything looked to be untouched. She moved in closer towards the bedroom to check on Roxanne. She opened the door to see Roxanne laying on her side and the doll still where she left it. Annie took a few steps forward into the room having second thoughts about her messenger doll.

Little did she realize Roxanne was not asleep. Her eyes were wide awake and she was clutching a knife to her chest waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Find anything?" Cody asks quietly coming up behind Annie.

"No" Annie stopped in her tracks and pulled out of the room forgetting what she was about to do, as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

Annie and Cody headed back outside, while Roxanne frantically looked around for a pair of shoes and a jacket. She told herself if it hadn't been for Cody she'd be fighting for her life. She opened her bedroom window and mange to squeeze her body just barely through. She then crouched down the best she could and took off into the woods behind the cabin. Anywhere would be safer then here.

* * *

A long yawn could be heard from Buddy Hawks as he drove his pickup truck down a narrow dirt road. He had been working at the ranger station well past sundown repairing some snowmobiles. Unfortunately his mind was still preoccupied with the job, even after he left for the day. A list of parts he needed still lingered in his head and made himself a mental note to jot that down the moment he reach the cabin. With all that going on in his head, he didn't even realize he drove past somebody walking along the side of the dirt road in the opposite direction. Buddy slammed on the breaks and adjusted his side mirror to get a glance at the backside of the individual walking away from him.

"Ah shit," Buddy cursed as she notice it was Roxanne in a light dress, some rubber boots, and an old jacket that barely fit her considering her stomach was the size of a beach ball.

Buddy Hawks put the truck into reverse and came up alongside her, "A little late for a walk don't ya think?"

Roxanne ignored him and continued on past him. Buddy put the truck in park and stepped out right in front of her preventing her from moving any further. "Roxanne enough these games. Get in the car," he demanded.

"I'm not going back there," She firmly stated.

"Where exactly do you think your going?"

"Home."

"Uhh," Buddy sighed with frustration, "You know very well the mansion being watch. You can't just show up on you dad door step without the whole world knowing."

"What am I suppose to do?! They all HATE me!" She yelled.

"We didn't come up here to win any popularity contest. You knew this would be difficult."

"It's not safe for US here," Roxanne pleaded with round glossy eyes, "Please I can't go back there…She's gonna kill me. I heard her say it."

Buddy moved in closer and put his arms around her, as he noticed she was trembling and visibly upset. He rubbed her back gently trying to sooth her, "Shh…nobody is going to hurt anyone. It has to be some sort of misunderstanding."

What the hell happen? Buddy wondered. Usually Roxanne was good about not taking anything so personal, but considering her condition she was probably a bit more prone to run on her emotions then logic. Yet Annie had been ignoring both of them for months. Why all of a sudden would that change? Maybe there was another side to this story. He noticed when he touched her skin felt like it was burning on fire. She's sick that explain it…it's all in her head.

"Let's get you to bed," Buddy said guiding her over to the truck.

"I'm fine..really.." She said half dazed.

"You're a horrible liar," He remarked with a smirk as he situated her in the passenger side of his vehicle. Once he got into the Truck he turned on the CB radio.

"This is Buddy Hawks calling the ranger station over…"

Matt Hawks replied on the other line, "Buddy what is it…you leave something behind."

"I honestly wish that were the case," He took a quick glance over at Roxanne resting her head against the window then focus his attention to driving, "I know it's late, but I need Robin up at the cabin. I think Roxanne has a fever, and I need somebody who gonna keep me calm while I deal with the two idiots who let her sneak out in the dead of night."

"You sure you don't need me up there too?" Matt asked knowing this wasn't going to go down very well with Annie or Cody.

"I think I can manage them for now." Buddy responded.

"Alright...I'll send her right up." Matt replied.

* * *

Cody hawks and Annie Turner sat on the cabin porch unaware that the person they were suppose to be protecting was no longer in their care.

"You know she's pretty quiet tonight," Cody mentioned as if something seem a bit off.

"Good that's the way I like it," Annie replied holding a red apple in her right hand a hunting knife in the other and started to cut up the apple into slices.

"Maybe we should go check..."

Cody's thought was interrupted by the sudden arrival of two trucks in front of the cabin. Robin exit from the first truck holding a medical bag. The other truck had Buddy Hawks and he wasn't alone.

Cody and Annie both did a double take and stood there in shock as Buddy helped Roxanne from the vehicle. They were both wondering how the hell she mange to slip out from under both their noses?

Roxanne looked disappointed as she realized that he brought her back to the same cabin she had attempted to run away from. She droned out Robin's voice, as she mention about getting her to bed. Roxanne eyes shifted over to Cody who seemed to still have his mouth open in disbelief that she had escaped. Right next to him was Annie standing their completely emotionless with an apple in one hand and a knife in the other.

Roxanne breathing hasten as she thought of the Annie she dreamt of earlier that night. It was that very same knife Annie had used to cut her open. Buddy was trying to gently guide her forward ,but Roxanne started fighting him back and pulling herself backwards.

"No..No…No," Roxanne shook her head looking at Annie with tear running down her face, "Don't let her near me."

"Rox snap out of it." Buddy demanded, but she kept trying to pull herself out of his grip.

Robin came up to her and grabbed her face between her two hands, "Roxanne need you to focus hun…there is no danger here. Calm down." But her words had fallen on deaf ears, and Roxanne kicked her away causing her to stumble to the ground.

"Cody! Give me hand," Buddy ordered knowing he couldn't forcibly get Roxanne into the cabin with out causing harm to her.

Cody fist instinct was to help Robin to her feet, but she waved him off as if it was nothing. "Help Buddy!"

Cody then grabbed a hold of Roxanne left arm, while Buddy grabbed on to her right arm and they both carried her towards the cabin with her feet dragging in the dirt.

"YOU WON'T HAVE MY SON…I WONT' LET YOU TAKE HIM!" Roxanne screamed mostly directed at Annie direction.

The whole time Annie just stood there watching from the point the two men dragged/carried Roxanne from the car into the cabin towards the bedroom with Robin in tow. She took a bite of her apple and sat back down on the porch absently thinking. Oh yes, she's so much better. Remind me again why I've put myself through this...?

A medial bag was dumped upside down by Robin on a nearby dresser, as she frantically search for some sort of sedative. Meanwhile both Cody and Buddy held down a screaming and kicking Roxanne on the bed.

"Hurry up Robin," Buddy looked over at her.

The whole scene had caught Robin completely off guard. She head up here expecting to tackle a simple fever, instead found herself caught in the middle of physical violence and having to calm Roxanne's wild tantrum. She was warn this would be a possible situation having the girl in her care, but with her mental health improving she never figured this would be an issue. "Got it" She cried as she held a syringe and hastily injected it into Roxanne arm.

Buddy Hawks kept his grip firmed on Roxanne waiting patiently for the drugs to kick in. "I just don't get it. She hasn't had episode like this since we rescued her months ago."

"Relapse is always a possibility," Robin stated.

"I know…" Buddy said letting go of Roxanne seeing that she was now in a deep sleep, "She made so much progress…I don't understand what could of…." His voice trailed off until he finally saw the catalyst to tonight's events. Buddy reached over and grabbed a Raggedy Anne doll that was resting on the bed. He gripped it tight in his right hand and look to Cody who was still standing in the room and demanded, "Where did this come from?"

Cody could see anger starting to flare from Buddy, "Look, Buddy, she didn't-"

Buddy nose wrinkled up already knowing who the culprit was especially with Cody trying to cover for her. He ignored the rest of what the younger ranger had to say and spun on his heel, wooden floorboards pounding as he went straight to the source.

The screen door open and slammed shut, as Buddy exit outside to face Annie. He held the doll out of her to see, "What the hell is this?!"

Annie got to her feet crossing her arms to show she was not afraid of going up against him, "A doll."

"I see that. That one very sick joke Annie."

"I didn't find it so funny when she left it for me."

"If you want to blame somebody for Butch death…then that blame is on ME! I was his informant. Don't go taking it out on her."

"Cause she's so," Annie huffed amusingly," innocent. What about how *I've* been punished, huh Buddy? You actually used to consider that once upon a time!" Annie raged back at him. "Do you know how hard it is for me to see that ring on her finger knowing that there's supposed to be one on mine?! Thanks to her little assassination attempt, that didn't happen! And never mind all the other implied threats against me!"

Buddy nodded his head already seeing where this was going, "You know Annie..your absolutely right! Let's constantly remind her of all of the physical and mental abuse she'd endured over these last several years. Even though the countless crimes she committed were done knowing against her free will, we have to hold them to her and punish her every day of her living life. She's not allowed to move forward she has to wallow in despair for all eternity."

"I didn't say…" Annie started to respond but got cut off.

"No you didn't have to," Buddy said, "You feel it, you breath it, and it written all over damn face." Buddy threw the doll directly in front of Annie feet, "Grow the hell up."

Annie was shaking with anger, "How...dare...you!"

Cody walked out of the cabin and tried to get in between Annie and Buddy, already seeing the hostility between the both of them. "Calm down..."

"Calm down? You BOTH left a very sick pregnant woman walk out in here in the dead of night. If you," Buddy pointed directly at Annie, "Hadn't decided to be so childish she wouldn't have been so scared to tell you in the first place!"

"Buddy?" Robin interrupted . She stepped out on the porch and glanced over disappointed at both Cody and Annie. The look she was given indicated she wouldn't show any sympathy for either one of them for screwing up this bad.

Buddy took a big breath of air and calm down, "What is Robin?"

"I'm going to stay the night at least until her fever is down and she's back to her normal self. She can't have another fit like that," Robin stated with a great deal of seriousness, "She could go into premature labor if this continues."

Buddy looked over to Cody and Annie knowing very well what need to be done to protect the woman he love, "You two get of here."

"We're on duty," Annie replied keep her feet firm in place.

"Well you're fired," Buddy coldly said as he turned his back on her and head inside.

"You can't fire us!" Annie yelled at Buddy's retreating back.

"Annie, please go." Robin ordered, reinforcing Buddy's wishes. "You too, Cody."

"But Matt assign us to..." Cody interjected.

"Buddy and I will take care of Roxanne until Matt assesses the damage you've done here tonight." Robin's tone was the no nonsense don't argue doctor protecting patient one they had heard so often. "I suggest you both report to him in the morning."

* * *

"What in the world has gotten into you, Annie?!"

"Matt, she-"

Without looking at him, Matt Hawkes brushed his brother's attempted explanation aside. "I'll get to you, Cody."

The team's two youngest rangers stood in front of the commander's desk the next morning, clearly chagrined at their part in Roxanne's relapse late last night. Matt continued drilling his blue eyes and harsh gaze into Annie Turner's soul, hoping to come up with some kind of explanation for her behavior.

"Well?" The lack of response made him even more agitated.

No matter how hard she tried, Annie could not break Matt's penetrating stare. Nor could she summon the Vanessa like attitude that had gotten her into this mess. The longer he glared at her, the more she fumbled for an appropriate response. All that she could finally come up with was a rather lame, "She brings out the worst in me."

"Obviously." The inflection Matt put on that one word stung more than an entire lecture.

"Matt, I've tried," Annie sighed, "I really have. But every time I look at her, I can't help but think about how she's pretty much ruined my life."

"You haven't been there to see just how hard it is, Matt," Cody interjected quietly.

"No, I haven't," Matt responded, "I've been here, with Robin telling me how much Roxanne wants nothing more to make peace. But you," his eyes never left Annie's, "insist on bringing up the past instead of moving forward from it."

Annie couldn't come up with an appropriate response.

"I hoped giving you the reins on this assignment would help you do that. Clearly I was wrong considering you pulled an incredibly childish prank that endangered not only Roxanne but her child as well."

"Matt, I-"

"If you two are going to act like children, then that's how I'm going to treat you." He walked around to the front of his desk to emphasize the seriousness of what he was about to say. "As of this moment, I'm taking charge of this assignment and separating you two. You," he indicated Cody, "are back on desk duty until I say otherwise."

"You're busting me back down to rookie?" Cody challenged him.

"What happened wasn't even his fault!" Annie protested.

"If you're lucky, it won't take a whole year to work your way back up," Matt said to Cody before turning back to Annie. "The same goes for you, Annie, except you are going to publicly apologize to Roxanne once she's feeling better. Then you are going to ask her what you can do to make it right and do it. In the meantime, there's plenty of chores to do around here, starting with mucking out the horse stalls."

Cody and Annie shared a sidelong glance that was not lost on their observant Commander. "And if you two are thinking about sneaking around to help each other commiserate, think again. Hart, Cutler, Izzy, and Avila are well aware of my orders and will make sure you two don't get within 500 feet of each other unless absolutely necessary. Understood?"

"Yes sir," said two dejected voices in unison.

"Good. You're dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

MASK SAGA 5: HARSH REVELATIONS

Chapter 2

Annie Turner pulled her Jeep in front of Buddy and Roxy's Cabin. "I honestly can't believe I'm about to do this," Annie Turner grumbled still sitting her in vehicle contemplating if she wanted to proceed with apologizing. She knew very well what she did was wrong, yet it was nothing compare to the horrors that Roxanne had put her through. Of course the only way to put things right with Matt Hawks and get her position back on the ranger squad was to give a formal apology to Roxanne Trakker. Annie closed her eyes and huffed, "Let's get his over with."

The moment she stepped out of the vehicle Buddy Hawks exit the cabin and approached her. He stopped directly in front of her and gave her an impenetrable stare, "You better not upset her…otherwise you can kiss your ranger career goodbye."

"I'm well aware of that, "She hissed back, "Surprise Matt didn't come up here to be a witness to the event."

"He didn't have to. He's getting a full report from me." He reiterated.

"Figures," She replied with a hint of attitude and crossing her arms.

"Listen, Robin just cleared her a few days ago. If you see any signs of her being distress you get me immediately. I mean it," Buddy demanded showing he wasn't crazy about Annie being anywhere near Roxanne in her fragile condition.

"Alright," Annie replied agreeing to his terms and headed inside the cabin.

Roxanne had her head buried in a sketch pad as she sat at the kitchen table. All over the table were realistic drawings that she had recently completed. Annie lightly shuffled through the sheets of paper finding images of Thunderhawk, T-bob, Brad Turner, and an image of a young Scott Trakker and Annie Turner secretly holding hands. She never knew that Roxanne had such an artistic talent of capturing such realistic details in everyone. "Your..um..pretty good," Annie awkwardly stated trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks," She softly replied tilting her sketch pad down to show she was trying to draw a woman that looked mostly like Roxanne deceased mother. "It's sort of therapy I guess you could say. My head been filled with nothing but lies, that I'm trying to remember all the good memories I have. I'm trying to convince myself the good out weights all the bad."

"I know what you mean," Annie nodded with unexpected sincerity, letting the icebreaker happen of its own accord. "Jesse and Jackie encouraged me to keep journal entries when I was away from home and feeling particularly lonesome. I wrote a lot during those three months that Dad was...undercover..." When Annie saw Roxanne wincing from the old memories, she rushed the apology she was supposed to be giving, letting it quickly spill out. "I didn't mean to throw that in your face. And I wanted to apologize for my 'gift' earlier...that was uncharacteristically mean spirited."

"You had every right to do it," Roxanne admitted, "I can never forget all those people who I have hurt or killed through my own actions. Here I am trying to draw all these happy pictures; I just don't feel it anymore." A few tears dripped on her sketch pad.

A conflicted Annie sat down beside Roxanne, still somewhat unwilling and unable to provide more of a comforting gesture than that. She kept glancing at the cabin door, fully expecting Buddy to burst it down at any moment, "I know you're trying to work though everything that's happen to you. I shouldn't have added to it."

"I use to be so jealous of you," Roxanne wiped her tears and let her eyes drifted to the image of Scott and Annie. "The affection the team gave you, the love you shared with Scott, the relationship you had with your dad…you were always so happy. I just let my heart be consumed with so much hate, because I couldn't have what you had."

You have got to be kidding me! Annie thought with a flash of her usual self-righteousness. The only thing keeping her from leaping up and smacking Roxanne upside the head was the thought of Buddy splintering the door into little pieces. You could have had everything I did! You were just too damn blind to see it! Your father could have and would have given you the world and your brother worshipped the ground you walked on! Even our friendship might have survived if you hadn't kept stupidly running back to those thugs in VENOM! She briefly flashed back to that moment of truth on the speedboat in Venice, the turning point of their budding friendship:

"This is nuts!" Annie yelled vehemently. "I don't WANT to catch up with them! We still have time to turn around! Scott can radio for help on T-Bob, and we can let our parents handle this!"

No reply. Annie was starting to panic. Now that the moment of truth was upon her, she found she had NO desire to be any closer to Vanessa Warfield than she was previously. "ROXY! Are you even listening to me!?"

Roxanne's eyes shifted to Annie, unaware of her internal monologue, "I feel horrible about everything I did to you. The moment the baby is born we'll be out of your hair. Then you can have everything back the way you want it."

Before she could reply Buddy Hawks suddenly burst thought the door showing he meant business. Annie tensed up at the sight of him. What did I do breath on her wrong?

"Girls I got to go," Buddy said with urgency as he grabbed his jacket, "The cardinal gold mine further up the mountains suddenly collapse. There's a tour group trap down there."

"Oh no," Roxanne said in disbelief.

"I'm coming," Annie stated.

"No," Buddy said stopping her in her tracks. Annie flashed him a look telling him 'you can't be serious.' "I need you to stay with Roxanne. Matt's getting some outside help, but I need to get some equipment up there to start moving the debris. I can't leave her alone everybody else headed up there and don't think of asking Cody. He's at the station coordinating communications."

Damnit, that should be me! Annie thought. "You're going to need every available person. I should be there…there are lives at stake." She argued.

"Every minute I waste those stakes get higher," Buddy added ending her attempt to fight him on the issue, "You have your orders to protect Roxanne, so focus on that."

Awkward silence filled the room as Buddy Hawks slam the door behind him and drove away in his pick up truck. Annie was beat red with anger and was struggling to contain it. There were people in a life or death situation who needed her help and she was stuck babysitting somebody she doesn't want to protect.

"You can go…I'll be fine." Roxanne insisted knowing yet again she seemed to be making Annie miserable.

"You're kidding right," Annie snapped, "My orders are to stay with you." If I don't do that that my ass will be canned. She moved away from Roxanne, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the television.

A helicopter was circling the abandon mine that was turned into a local tourist attraction. When the owners of the land had told Matt Hawkes of their money making plans, he had tried to shut them down for safety reasons. Unfortunately he had lost that battle with the courts. The mine entrance was covered with heavy boulders and rescue crews were still arriving and assessing the situation. The reporters on the screen were debating how much oxygen the people trapped inside had left and the chances they had to survive.

Roxanne could tell Annie was on the edge of her seat watching helplessly. She took no offence from the way Annie had snapped at her, but she couldn't help but think this was the worst timing ever. For months she's tried to get Annie to talk to her and now her only chance seem to have gone out the window. She knew what Annie really wanted but how could she give that to her.

Roxanne joined Annie in watching the events unfold on the television. She remain quiet the entire time as she listened to Annie's commentary about how she'd organize this better and complaining about Cody not giving enough directions to the law enforcement coming in from out of town.

"Judging from the looks of things they may be working round the clock for days," Roxanne stated.

"Yeah looks like it," Annie sighed thinking a fifteen minute simple apology had turned itself into hours maybe even days.

"You know," Roxanne twiddles her thumbs and spoke in an innocent tone, "Scott always told me to take words from authority in a very literal sense."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean…Buddy told you to stay with me…and I can't help it if I go into town to get some food supplies to distribute to the rescue workers and then stopped by the ranger station to see how Cody doing. After all you have to go where I go?" Roxanne went over to put her shoes on and jacket without waiting for Annie to reply.

Annie blink in disbelief that Roxanne had found a loop hole in her orders, "I don't know about that. You do realize that every time Scott did that he got into trouble."

"Were going to a general store in town and the ranger station," Roxanne slightly snorted. "Not exactly what I call dangerous territory unless people are still scrambling over the Twinkie shortage."

Before Annie could protest Roxanne headed out the door, "I'll be in the jeep waiting for you."

* * *

I'm so gonna get burned for this. Annie Turner thought as she drove her jeep with Roxanne as her passenger towards town. If Matt or Buddy knew she took Roxanne out and about per her request they probably disapprove, yet it was Matt Hawkes who told her to do something to appease Roxanne. Still, she couldn't help feeling this was the wrong way to go about it. Something about this whole situation gnawed at her and gave her the uneasy feeling something was not quite right. Maybe it was just the mention of Scott and his little semantics game that had her riled.

"I always got the brunt of it when Scott got us in trouble with his little word games."

Annie didn't realize she'd spoken the thought aloud until Roxanne asked, "What do you mean?"

"He'd sweet talk your Dad and be off traveling the world while I was still staring at my bedroom walls, hearing lectures, and then doing some kind of crazy chore as punishment." Annie couldn't hide the venom behind her words. "And none of it was ever my fault. But I was supposed to be the voice of reason..."

Roxanne glanced over at Annie, who had her eyes transfixed to the road. "Annie, I hope you're not punishing Scott for what I did to you. It wasn't his fault."

"Please don't flatter yourself, Roxy," Annie snorted derisively. "There was a LOT more to Scott and I breaking up than just you."

"Like what?"

Roxanne felt like they were finally communicating but Annie immediately shut her down.

"It just got ten kinds of complicated after you..." Annie bit off the phrase 'betrayed us' and settled for, "...disappeared. And I don't really want to talk about it. Besides, we're here."

Before Annie could get out of her vehicle, Roxanne reached over to grab her hand and placed it over her stomach. "You feel that?"

Annie could feel the motion inside Roxanne's belly as the baby was kicking. Her eyes shifted surprised to Roxanne face that was practically glowing with motherly love for this child.

"He's usually pretty active around this time of day. I can't wait to see his precious face only three more weeks until my due date."

Annie drew her hand away still stun, "Uhhh…yeah." She had always view this mission as being reluctantly forced to protect Roxanne, but never really thought about the innocent life she was carrying. When she looked at Roxanne now she saw that sweet friendly girl she was introduced to and not the obnoxious girl who ran off to VENOM. Annie shook that thought from her head. Don't fall for it. She's got you into enough trouble as it is.

* * *

The small mountain town was buzzing with people and a sudden up tick of traffic. News media from all over the country were showing up and interviewing the locals to get a back story on the mine, since law enforcement wouldn't let anyone near the disaster site.

"Roxy…we can't risk exposing you," Annie mention seeing this had disaster written all over it. But it was too late Roxanne pretended not to hear a word of it and headed into Stoney's General Store. "Just great," Annie softly mumbled shutting her car door.

The general store was empty minus Stoney who was managing the front counter. His eyes were glued to a small TV watching the rescue of the trapped tourist in the mine. Roxanne had grabbed a basket and starting looking down the aisles for ingredients. Annie had no idea what Roxanne was planning to make, she just hope she would hurry up so they could get as far away from town as possible. Her mind was more focus on how to avoid the media. One snap shot would be all it would take to have the FBI and GI Joe showing up on her door step.

"You have a back door we can use, Stoney?" Annie inquired to the older gentleman sporting grey hair and a mustache.

"Yeah if you need it. I already chase half those media goons out of my store. I'm surprise your not up there Annie," He replied.

"I'm on a special assignment," She stated covering her displeasure.

The bell to the door behind her rang as three men walked into the store. Annie turned around to only catch their backsides. They were wearing hunting gear and caps nothing that seem out of the ordinary.

"Did you hear that Annie?" Stoney stated.

"What?" She turned back around giving him her full attention.

"They found evidence of explosives. Somebody purposely blew up that mine to trap those people down there. Why the hell would anybody do such a thing?"

"I agree that doesn't make…." Annie stopped herself from speaking any further.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. This was the perfect diversion for Contra World to acquire Roxanne Trakker. Roxanne was under heavy guard by the mountain rangers, so the only way they could ensure easy access to her would be by causing a major disaster. But how did they find out? And do they know I'm with her? Annie's sixth sense went to red alert as her eyes drifted back to the three 'hunters' that had walked into the store, noting they were dangerously close to Roxanne.

"Stoney," Annie's voice was deadly quiet and surprisingly calm, "I think you better get ready for trouble."

Roxanne browsed through the isle looking for ingredients to make a huge pot of chili. She reached to grab a can of dice tomatoes and turned as she noticed a shadow hovering over her.

"Somebody got a little bun in the oven."

The can fell to the ground rolling away from her feet. Lester Sludge stood right next to her with a wide grin on his face and shades covering his eyes. Roxanne took a few steps back in shock, but noticed the two men standing at the end of the isle indicating she had nowhere to run.

"We're going to go for a ride sweet pea," Lester stated adding his annoying laugh to the mix, "Jon been very anxious to be reunited with you."

A single tear fell down her face seeing that events had come full circle. In the end, Jon Mayhem was going to have her and her son. Lester approached her running a hand over her face to wipe her tear. "Shhhh…don't worry nobody's going to hurt you or junior. Jon already said I could have you all for myself after the baby born."

The look of disgust cover Roxanne face, "You'll never have us you son of bitch!" She attempted to grab a glass bottle of the shelf and throw it directly at Lester's face, but her arms got pulled back by the two men working for Contra World.

Stoney noticed the can of tomatoes rolling down the back aisle and pulled a 30.06 rifle out from underneath the counter. With a nod to Annie, he started shooting up the coolers of his own store.

"What the-" Lester ducked as glass from the cooler behind him shattered onto his head.

"Won't tolerate no darned shoplifters in my store!" Stoney yelled insanely

The Contraworld thugs dropped Roxanne's arms and hit the floor as more glass shattered, "The old man's crazy!"

Lester peered over one of the racks in time to see Roxanne running straight for Annie, who had her service revolver at the ready. "YOU!" he screeched annoyingly, "Warfield Bitch!"

The rack in front of Lester collapsed in another bullet cascade, sending him flying to the floor.

"Won't tolerate no insults 'gainst the ladies either!" Stoney screamed.

Annie saw the distraction for what it was and grabbed Roxanne's hand in her free one. "Roxy, come on!" As they headed for the front door, Annie yelled at Stoney, "Call Cody! Tell him the snakes are in the nest! He'll know what to do!"

* * *

The wheels spun on Anne's jeep as she did a hard reverse and speed forward. She weaved her jeep around both incoming and outbound traffic trying to put as much space between her and those Contra World thugs. "You got your seat belt on," Annie demanded keeping her focus on the road.

"Yes," Roxanne huffed out nervously as she finally clicked her seat belt. "Annie you're not going to be able to out run them in his thing."

"I know," She calmly agreed remembering years ago when Buddy Hawks had failed to out run Contra World superior vehicles, which resulted in them being held captive in Mexico. "That's why were going go up the mountains. The safest place is at the cardinal mine with the rangers. If we make it they'll back down on their attempt to nab you."

"I…I dreamt about this happening," Roxanne stated breathily heavily though her mouth as if having a panic attack.

"I need you to focus for me Roxy. They haven't got us yet" Annie asked pulling a cell phone out of her jacket and passing it off to Roxanne, "Call someone. Scott, your dad, my dad. If all else fails try the number Cross Country and pray he doesn't hang up on you."

Roxanne selected a name on the phone she intensely pleaded "Pick up..pick up..please..pick up."

"Annie?" Scott Trakker sounded surprise to see her name flash on his cell phone.

"No Scott…this is Roxy…were in trouble…they're chasing us up a mountain."

The phone suddenly cut off and Roxanne gave an inaudible cry, "No signal. We're too high up," She stated now seeing the drop off the side of the mountain road, "I think I got through to Scott, but I don't know what he heard me say."

Annie looked in her rear view mirror and saw a black hummer gaining on them, "We sure could use that help right about now, but the cavalry we'll be here when gets here. We're halfway there just need to…"

Suddenly the Black Hummer rammed right into the jeeps back bummer. Both Annie and Roxy were violently pushed forward. "Are they trying to kill us?" Annie harped, "There's no railing on this road."

Annie had spoken too soon as the both of them felt another jolt to the back bumper. She couldn't control the jeep around the curve in the road; instead the jeep went rolling down the side of the steep hill. Both women brace for impact as the car went down 200 feet into dense forest and jeep slammed into a pine tree.

The black hummer stopped on the road and Lester Sludge jumped out looking downwards to where the Jeep and gone over the cliff, "Shit! Look what you did you idiots!"

"You were the one driving," One of the contra world thugs replied.

"We told you to back off," The other thug mentioned.

"Jon gonna have my balls for this," Lester nervously cried out, "Get down there and see if she's still breathing!"

* * *

"Roxanne," Annie asked unbuckling her own seat belt. Roxanne groaned softly as she opened her eyes, "OK?"

"No..the baby." She replied in a panicking voice.

"He should be alright. You had your seat belt on. We'll both be bruised." Annie tired to reassure her.

"I think my water just broke," Roxanne looked to her scared.

Oh shit this could not possibly get worst. Annie tried to remain as calm as possibly even though she was freaking out on the inside, "We need to get going their going to be down here any minute. You can walk."

"Yeah for now."

"Let's put as much distance between them before the baby comes."

* * *

Scott was surprise to hear his sister voice and knew something was seriously wrong. He could only pick up bits and pieces of the conversation until the phone died. He could see Cross Country watching him from across the garage and refrained from yelling into the receiver. Instead, Scott ran over to Thunderhawk, pounding and shaking his cell phone the whole time, as though that would miraculously bring the dead signal back. Realizing the futility of that, he started up the Camaro and sped out of the garage, dialing a different number as he drove.

"High Mountain-"

"Cody, what the hell's going on up there?!"

"Honestly Scott, everything's happening at once..."

"I just got a call from Annie's phone...she and..."

"Scott, hold on a second..."

You little prick...how dare you put me on hold when Annie's life could be at stake! He could partially hear Cody's radio conversation through his phone as Cody talked to someone named Stoney. His heart immediately sunk into his feet as he heard the words "Annie", "girls", "snakes in the nest". He knew right away exactly what happened.

Cody was back on the phone in a heartbeat. "Scott...get up here...now."

He'd already activated Thunderhawk's afterburners, quickly lifting off into jet mode. "On my way."


	3. Chapter 3

MASK SAGA 5: HARSH REVALATIONS

Chapter 3

"We need to pick up the pace," Annie stated," The further into the woods we go the less likely they'll be able to track us." The two girls had been running on foot for the last two hours. So far there were no indications that Contra World was on their trail. No signs of land or air pursuit. "You hear me?" Annie asked wondering why Roxanne was lagging behind her.

Roxanne Trakker was resting up against a tree with both hands resting on her stomach. The pain was clearly visible on her face and her lips were bleeding. Roxanne had been biting down hard to prevent any sound that might give away their location.

"How long do we have before..."

"Not long "Roxanne feverishly replied, "I can't go any further."

Delivering a baby out in the woods wasn't exactly ideal. Annie looked up to the sky wishing Thunderhawk would just fly by at this very moment and pick them up. It was that that moment she saw a hunter's outlook platform high up among the trees. She knew exactly where they were and some form of shelter would not be that far away.

Annie put a gently arm around Roxanne, "A little further that's all I ask."

Roxanne reluctantly moved along with Annie leaning on her for support. Annie could feel Roxanne fingers buried into her arm with each painful contraction she was experiencing. "Have you thought of a name?" She asked trying to distract her from the pain.

"Connor...Annie..." Roxanne looked directly at her and pleaded, "You have to take him ...take him and run."

"There will be no need for that," Annie reassured her, "Nobody has caught on to our trail. I assure you everything will be alright." Annie said as a hunter's shack came into view.

To Annie disappointment nobody was home and it was locked up pretty tight. She didn't have the proper equipment to pick the lock, so she grabbed the next best thing a rock and threw it into one of the windows causing the glass to shatter everywhere. She entered into the shack and unlocked the front door from the inside. The shack itself was very old fashion with a black iron stove and a water pump for a sink. The room only had a regular size bed along with table and chair set.

"Red neck delivery room...and I tried so hard to keep my child away from that country influence and this is going to be the first place he's going to see." Roxy quipped as she laid back on the bed.

"Frankly I'd feel better if you tell Connor to wait a few more hours before he decides to come out." Annie stated pulling out her cell phone. "The signal's back...thank god." She dialed the ranger station, "Cody...answer will you."

"High-"

Annie cut him off, "Cody I need somebody to come up to Mark's old hunting shack."

"Annie!" Cody replied overly relieved to hear her voice, "Scott's on the way-I'll give him your location. Are you girls still in danger?"

"No-I think we lost them, but I don't know for how long."

"All right, just hold tight, Scott should be there soon with help..."

"ANNIE!" Roxanne screamed, "I can't do this cut him out of me!"

"Cody, the baby's coming..." She cancels the call and tried dialing for Robin Kelly the team medic, but as luck would have it the signal died again.

"Damnit!"

Cody cussed at the phone for a moment before quickly redialing a number. He barely let Scott greet him.

"Scott I got word from Annie that their safe at an old hunting cabin. I'll give you the coordinates."

"Put me through to her," Scott demanded immediately.

"I can't...I tried calling her back...I'm not getting any answer. And we have another situation on top of it-Roxy having her baby."

"She's what!"

"You'll need to swing by the mine and pick up Robin," Cody added, "I'll radio ahead and let Matt know you're on your way."

"Roger."

Scott cut the connection knowing the girls were still in danger...safe for a moment didn't mean much if Contra World was in the area. Heading by the mine meant losing valuable time...but what choice did he have with the circumstances being what they were.

Scott pulled up a map of the area and flew Thunderhawk toward Cardinal Mine, waiting until the last possible second before landing on the highway in car mode. He sped toward the police barricade around the mine with no intention of stopping until he found Robin. He could see the officers yelling and motioning for him to turn around but he kept coming. Panicked chatter filled the radio waves.

"Someone get that maniac to turn around! Shoot his tires if you have to!"

"This is Commander Matt Hawkes of the High Mountain Rangers...let that car through the barricade! He's one of my special deputies on assignment!"

They moved the dividers only moments before Scott sped through, kicking up dust as he spun Thunderhawk around and slammed on the brakes right in front of the mine entrance. He opened up the winged doors and stepped outside.

"Were you planning on stopping for the barricade?" Matt asked, an unconscious smile developing despite the situation at hand.

"I knew you'd move it in time," Scott replied as he looked around the disaster scene. When he didn't see any sign of the team medic, he bellowed out, "Robin! Let's go!"

He could see the tall Swede running up from behind a group of onlookers, quickly followed by a desperate looking Buddy Hawkes, who clearly overheard what was happening with the girls.

"I'm coming too."

Scott nodded wordless assent as Buddy and Robin got in the car. Just then, a forgotten thought hit him and he turned back momentarily to Matt. "If you need help..."

"We can handle this...get going," Matt waved him off.

Without another word Thunderhawk was speeding down the road and flying high in the air.

"Why didn't you go get the girls first?!" Buddy grilled Scott.

"Because Roxy's in labor and I wasn't about to walk into an unknown situation without a medic."

Buddy sighed, realizing that Scott was right. "I shouldn't of left those gals alone...I couldn't help but think something was very wrong about this whole situation., but by then it was too late to do anything about it."

"Well I should have forced the situation with Annie months ago," Scott lamented, "But quite frankly, it wouldn't have mattered either way, so don't blame yourself Buddy. Jon Mayhem is hell bent to get what he wants and doesn't care how many innocent lives he takes in the process."

From the passenger's seat, Buddy glanced over at Scott, marveling at how much he sounded like his father just then. It was Robin's reply from the backseat that brought Buddy back from his thoughts.

"You've grown up, Scott."

Scott looked into the rearview mirror to gauge Robin's expression. "Let's just hope it's not too late."

* * *

"AAAHHHH!" Roxanne screamed in agony and frustration, as she attempted to deliver the child she was caring for 9 months out of her body. A combination of sweat and tears rushed down her face as she cried, "I can't do it...I can't..."

"You can," Annie tried to reassure her as she wiped Roxanne's brow. Only twenty minutes had passed, but some how it had felt longer than that. "Women have been delivering babies for years you can do it."

"I'm so tired," Roxanne admitted.

"I know and you can rest all you want afterwards," Annie had hoped Scott would storm through that door with Robin at any moment, so a medical professional could take over. She truly feared that thought of what would happen if Roxanne did pass out. Would she have to physically cut the child out of her. I pray and hope it never comes to that. "Push Roxy...push harder!"

Roxanne grabbed the sides of the bed scrunched her face as she used very ounce of her strength to push the baby from her womb.

"I see a head," Annie cried out half nervous and excited, "Keep going a few more should do it."

Roxanne huffed and cried out trying desperately to deliver the child, until finally the only sound in the room was the crying of a baby boy resting in Annie Turner's arms.

I just delivered a baby Annie thought with disbelief. Those few desperate times she'd assisted Robin didn't come close to actually doing it herself. The mixture of fear and elation threatened to overwhelm her but quickly subsided as she smiled down at the baby looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Hello Connor."

She wrapped the child up in a towel and moved him over to Roxanne so she could finally see the baby.

Roxanne smiled as she saw the precious life she brought into the world. "Take care of him," She managed to muffle out before her eyes closed from exhaustion.

At first Annie was alarmed, but clam down as she realize Roxanne was sleeping. Most women would have taken drugs to alleviate the pains of labor, but Roxanne more then likely had to rely on her own ability to withstand pain to get through this ordeal. Maybe something good has finally come out of all that trauma...

"We're going to let mama sleep little one," Annie replied sitting down in a chair with the baby cradled in both her arms.

She looked down at Connor and couldn't believe how much she was already in love with him. The baby wrapped his tiny hand around one of Annie's fingers and was slowly drifting back to sleep. Annie remembered a time when she would dream of her wedding with Scott and thought of raising a few kids of their own.

The door to the cabin pushed open. Annie looked up, "Scott look!" But the man who would walk though that door was not Scott Trakker, instead it was Jon Mayhem.

Annie's heart skipped a beat and the chair she sat in flew backwards from the surprise visit. She protectively cradled the child in her arms. She wanted to reach for her gun but doing so would mean loosing her hold on the baby.

"Just in time, although you should had let me cut the umbilical cord, after all I am the father," Jon said with a ruthless smile on his face.

"You are not getting this child!" Annie stated with the expectation that Scott would show up any second to back that claim.

"So naive..." Jon laughed mirthlessly. "Do you think that you're just going to walk out of here?"

"MASK is going to come storming through that door any minute now!" Annie bluffed, hoping she was not wrong.

"That old line? You must think I'm some kind of idiot." Jon expression showed he was not worry and called Annie bluff.

Annie was frozen with fear and couldn't reply as Jon walked over to Roxanne who laid unconscious on a bloody bed. His ran his hand over her face caressing it. "Your debt to me is paid by giving me a son, but I can't overlook the fact that you tampered with all my plans and nearly cost me my life," He said with such menace in his voice as if Roxanne could hear his every word. His eyes then shift to Annie, "Give me the baby!"

"No!"

Jon Mayhem pulled a gun and pointed it directly at Roxanne Trakker's forehead, "Give me the child or I'll blow her brains out."

"You wouldn't!"

"She's served her purpose. I have no use for her anymore," He admitted, "After I do away with her you'll be next."

Annie felt defeated and knew his body language showed he was not bluffing. Connor looked directly up at her gurgling and it broke her heart realizing she had no choice. Both her and Roxanne would die and Connor would be lost to them forever. Yet if she complied with his wishes there was a chance they could get Connor back.

"If I do what you're asking, what's to stop you from killing her afterwards?"

"I'm a man of my word," He replied, "That's all you got."

Annie stepped forward and place the child directly into Jon's free arm, while he continue to hold a gun in his other hand. She backed up to stand next to Roxanne's bedside as Jon turned his back and headed towards the door. The thoughts of grabbing her gun and shooting Jon Mayhem in the back overwhelmed her, but that would mean the baby would be in the crossfire.

Jon stopped at the door and turned to look at her as if he knew what Annie was thinking and raised his gun.

"You said you wouldn't!"

"I said I'd leave her alone. I said nothing about you." The gun fired and hit Annie directly in her abdomen. "Besides the fact that someone should have put you down a long time ago, this will be a nice gift from me to your boyfriend. If only I could stay and see if he gets to watch you die."

Jon Mayhem left the room with a screaming baby, and Annie crumpled to the floor in shock.

"Roxanne?"

Annie quietly cried out for help hoping the girl had woken up, but she was still in a deep slumber. Annie's hands put pressure on her gun shot wound, but she knew in someway it was pointless because she'd be dead in a matter of minutes. Her life started flashing before her eyes and she hated what she saw: three failed career choices, two failed relationships, and one innocent life lost. Annie tried every trick she knew to calm her ragged breathing, but nothing worked-the flashes of her ruined life kept coming, along with the sure fire knowledge of an absolutely useless death at the hands of Contraworld. Despite her mother Vanessa's best efforts, Annie's fate was determined by Contraworld after all. Suddenly she was thinking of all the time she'd wasted judging people: her mother, Roxy...and how now, at the moment of truth, she realized just how wrong she'd been about all of them. She started to tremble as she felt reality slip away, wanting nothing more than to be in Scott's arms again...

"Scott..." Annie whimpered softly.

"Annie!" She thought she could hear his voice. "ANNIE!"

Scott threw the cabin door open and skidded to a halt right in front of her, falling to his knees.

Annie looked up at him through blurry eyes, "Scott...go...get...the...baby...! Please...don't let me die...for nothing..."

Scott's mind assimilated several things at once, including Roxanne seemingly unconscious on a pile of bloody sheets, Annie's lifeblood draining out on the floor in front of him, and a baby nowhere to be found.

"Jon," Annie's slowly weakening voice started to fill in the blanks, "I...couldn't...stop...him... He...shot...me..."

Scott's reaction was instinctive and brutally quick. "ROBIN!"

Robin Kelly pushed past Buddy Hawkes and knelt on Annie's other side in a matter of moments. For his part, Buddy stood there lost for words. They were too late. Those girls were counting on them for back up and they fell shy a few minutes of reaching their destination. _I was right Scott should have come here first, yet…I only have myself to blame for bring her to the mountains. What was I thinking how could she be safe anywhere? _

He moved over to Roxanne trying to stay out of Robin's way and gently check Roxanne's vitals. She was still breathing and had a pulse but was non-responsive. Guilt covered his face. How could he face her when she finally opens her eyes? He had gone on and on about happily ever after life they were going to have. He reassured her he'd never let her down would protect her and the baby. _ I failed you again didn't I?_

Annie whimpered again as Robin gently probed her wound. "Scott, I can't see or find an exit wound. The bullet is still in there."

"Scott...I'm...sorry..." Annie cried, shivering. She felt like she could barely hold on.

"Annie, relax," Scott attempted to sound calmer than he felt. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he wrapped his hand in hers.

"We're going to have to risk moving her to a hospital quickly," Robin firmly stated, turning her attention up to Buddy. "Buddy, give me an update on Roxanne."

"Just unconscious as far as I can tell. Go...get Annie out of here..."

"We'll radio Avila to get the chopper up here as soon as we can," Robin said, looking back at Scott. "Ready?"

Scott nodded, and then turned pale as Annie's eyes fluttered closed. "Oh no you don't!" He scolded Annie sharply as he scooped her up into his arms. "I didn't wait all this time for it to end like this! Wake up, damn you!"

"Scott..." her voice was barely a whisper

"Hang on, Annie...just hang on..."


	4. Chapter 4

MASK SAGA 5: HARSH REVALATIONS

Chapter 4

The sound of heavy downpour from outside caused Roxanne Trakker to open her eyes. The last place she remembered was a dusty old cabin, now she found herself in a private hospital room with two tubes stuck out of her arm one for blood and the other a standard IV. She felt warm and clean after hours of running to escape Contra World and going into labor, yet something didn't quite feel right. Her one free hand touched her stomach. She could no longer feel the baby inside of her. Annie voice echoed through her head as she told her push harder. It was all so vague like a passing dream. Annie had shown her Conner, but her body given out in defeat that she could hardly remember that innocent face she set her eyes on. Over in the corner looking out the window was Buddy Hawkes staring outside as if he was waiting for something or someone.

"Buddy?" Roxanne voice crackled.

Buddy moved away from the window and approached Roxanne with a forceful half smile. He was happy that she was alive and well, but couldn't hide the brutal reality of the situation. "Your dad is on his way. He'll be taking you home. It's too risky to stay here with all the law enforcement in the area. I promise I'll join you once I get things straight out up here."

He was hiding something she could tell by him avoiding eye contract and avoiding the one question she had aching in the back of her mind, "Buddy, I want to see Connor. Where is he?" She looked around the room and had expected him to be there, but notice she didn't look to be in any maternity ward.

He didn't have to say a word it was written all over his facial expression.

"Where my baby?" She demanded as she started to hyperventilate

"Jon took the child shortly after you gave birth. Annie tried to stop him, but she got shot. I'm sorry Roxy," He apologize as if he wanted nothing more but to give her better news, "We didn't make it in time to stop him from getting away."

"I told Annie to take by child and run and she couldn't even do that!"

"Roxy there was nothing she could have done," Buddy said in Annie defense.

"How the hell would you know? You weren't there were you," She venomously spewed out, "Why are you here!? Shouldn't you be out there looking for OUR SON!? I can't believe your at my bedside knowing that every second you waste Jon takes him further away from us."

"Believe me," Buddy tried to keep a level voice, "I want nothing more, but to bring Conner back to you, but Jon's trail is cold. I got all my contacts looking for information on Jon whereabouts. As soon as I hear something I'll let you know."

"That's not good enough," Roxanne persistently replied, as she threw the covers off the bed to reveal the hospital gown she was wearing and violently yanked out both tubs from her arm.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You lost enough blood as it is and your body is still recuperating."

"I'm getting my son back!" She said with determination, "I am not going to lie in this bed pretending to be helpless little Roxy and have Jon Mayhem make a fool out of me! If your not willing to get off your ass and do something, then I will!"

Buddy felt hurt from her words but knew this was the only way for her to deal with the loss of her child by lashing out uncontrollably, "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you say that. Now get your butt back to bed."

Roxanne blew him off and headed out the door into the busy hospital hallway. The nurses and orderlies stopped what they were doing to stare at a woman who had blood dripping down her arm, which was pooling on the floor at her feet.

One of the nurses approached Roxanne, "Let's get you back to bed you pulled out…"

"Don't even touch me," Roxanne said in a cold threatening voice.

"Your just gonna walk right out here and drive all over like a mad woman expecting to run right into Jon Mayhem," Buddy stated coming up behind her with his arms crossed.

"I have sources I can go to."

"Yeah sources," Buddy huffed as if that was amusing, "who want you dead or will betray you the first chance they get."

She turned to look at him directly in the eye, "I don't care about the risk. I'll do what ever it takes to get Connor back." Roxanne turned her back to him and headed down the hallway to the elevators.

"Somebody call security!." One of the nurses stated in a panic.

"I got this. Don't send anybody up," Buddy reassured and pleaded with the nurse as he went after Roxanne. He ran down the hall and just as she was about to get into the elevator he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Stop interfering!"

"You can't do this by yourself. Let me help you."

"That's a joke right? Between you, my dad, Scott, and Annie you all failed me and Connor. I don't need any of you!"

Buddy stepped in front of her stopping her from calling for the elevator again, "I wish I could have done more."

"I wish Annie hadn't forfeited my child over to devil! Out of my way!" She screamed.

"I can't let you go on a wild goose chase," He said firmly standing his ground, "We'll get him back be patient."

"How long are you expecting me to wait?" She stated starting to punch her fist into his chest repeatedly, "A month, a year, a decade. I want my baby in my arms right now!

Buddy didn't resist and let her get all her frustration and anger out. She eventually collapses to her knees exhausted and sobbing uncontrollably, "Connor! Somebody save my baby!" Buddy put his arms around her and tried to offer the only comfort he could, as she buried her head into his chest crying her heart out.

* * *

The yelling and crying could be heard in another private room across the hall where Scott Trakker quietly watched over Annie Turner. Scott's ears perked up as he realized his sister had awakened to the cold hard reality of the events that had transpired. He got up from his chair to see if Buddy needed any help, but stopped as he began to notice a quiet sobbing noise coming from behind him. He turned his head to find Annie awake with tears in her eyes, mouthing the same set of words over and over: "I'm sorry."

She doesn't need this, Scott found himself thinking on the short walk back to his chair. Jon's bullet had barely missed puncturing several of Annie's vital organs, instead settling itself neatly between all of them. Although the surgery to remove it had been a complete success, Annie was still hooked up to what seemed like a million tubes and monitors. Scott watched the one for heart rate skyrocket toward the alarm zone as he sat back down. He knew Buddy would take care of Roxanne; he needed to be here for Annie.

"Shhhhhh..." He gently wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Scott..." Annie could barely speak. An alarm on one of the monitors sounded. "I'm sor-"

"I know, Annie." Scott took Annie's hand and gently pulled it upright so he could rest his head comfortingly against their intertwined fingers. "But fretting about what happened is making things worse right now. I need you to relax."

As anticipated, one of the nurses immediately popped into the doorway.

"Everything's fine," Scott growled protectively, matching the same nurse who confronted Buddy and Roxy glare for glare, "Shut the door please."

The nurse paused for a moment and then acquiesced, sealing the noise and commotion outside the closed door. Scott turned his attention back to calming a still frantic Annie.

"We shouldn't have left...I tried..." Annie's voice cracked.

"I know you did. Shhhhh...calm down..." Scott soothed, smoothing her hair away from her face, keeping close watch on the heart rate monitor.

"Go..." Scott could feel Annie trying to uselessly pull her hand away from his, "...see her. She needs you... Roxy..."

"Annie, stop." He held on tighter the longer she struggled. "Stop fretting, calm down, and listen to me," His voice commanded, soothed, and reassured all at the same time. She looked up at him out of wide, fearful, glassy eyes, "I promise you that we will fix this, but not right now. Right now the only thing that matters is you. You've always been the only thing that mattered and I'm sorry I didn't see that before."

"I judged everyone so harshly," Annie admitted brokenly, "Even you. But I never...really gave up...on us."

"I never gave up on us either," Scott leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Now I want you to stop worrying and get some sleep. Your dad will be here soon. We'll figure out the next step once he gets here."

* * *

The next thing Scott remembered was a gentle hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. He rubbed his eyes and blinked up at Brad Turner standing stoically in front of him.

"Hey Brad," Scott greeted him sleepily. "I must have fallen asleep, though I don't really remember it."

Brad nodded, stepping closer to the bed. "You been here all night?"

"I haven't left since they brought Annie back from surgery. It didn't...feel right..."

"I appreciate that. I'm glad someone's looking out for her interests. Would have been nice to know what was going on BEFORE she got hurt."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Scott apologized. "I just found out not long ago myself and called you as soon as I could. I would have asked Cody to do it, but he and the Rangers were busy cleaning up the fallout at Cardinal Mine. I'm told they got everyone out safely."

Brad sighed, "That may be, but the Rangers...and Cody out of all of them...should know better than to keep me out of the loop when my daughter's safety is at risk. I should have known the minute Roxanne and Buddy showed up there!"

Scott stood up and took Brad's arm, turning him toward the door and looking back to make sure Annie was still asleep. "Brad, let's step outside and talk. I don't want to wake Annie. I had a hell of a time getting her to go to sleep in the first place."

Brad could barely focus on anything but the sight of his daughter laying in her hospital bed and the blood boiling angrily through his veins, but he could clearly see that the time apart from Annie had changed Scott for the better. He took the younger man's lead and quietly followed him out into the hall, hoping to spit out what was currently on his mind. But the words died quickly on his lips the minute he saw Buddy Hawkes and Matt Trakker standing over a wheelchair bound Roxanne across the way.

"YOU!" Brad hissed angrily at Buddy, crossing the short distance between them in two heated and hobbling strides. "You and your family put my daughter's life at risk and didn't have the common decency to tell me!"

"Brad, nobody knew-" Buddy tried to defend himself.

"Nobody?" Brad cut him off with a dark sneer. "Then explain to me why my baby girl is lying in a hospital bed nearly dead from a gunshot wound!"

"I haven't found the leak..."

Brad was ready to explode. "I could have stopped this! Jon Mayhem would have a bullet through his skull instead of my Annie having one in her stomach! Why the HELL didn't someone tell me what was going on?!"

"Buddy was trying to protect Roxanne, Brad," Matt interjected.

"And who was protecting Annie?!" Brad's temper flared as he turned his anger onto Matt. "I should have NEVER let you talk me into introducing Roxanne into her life. Your daughter has been nothing but trouble ever since she showed up! I spent three months undercover and put Annie through hell to get Roxanne away from VENOM and I've yet to see a return on that investment!"

"Brad, calm down," Matt ordered him.

"Annie might have had a normal life if your daughter hadn't interfered! She wouldn't have wanted anything to do with MASK if Roxanne hadn't been taunting her and egging her on all these years!"

Scott finally tuned into the conversation going on around him. "Brad, we both know that's not true."

"You want to know the reality of the situation?" Matt looked directly at Brad and spoke with a level tone, "Your daughter knew the risk this whole time and choose to go this path. You can lecture me all you want about how things could have been differently. Believe me I've been around that block a couple times." Matt could see Brad was still flaring up but continued on with out raising his voice, "You saw the damage Roxanne did first hand turning our assault vehicles against us. Many agents barely escaped with their lives the damage done was devastating."

Brad interjected "None of that would of…"

Matt cut him off, "Imagine if we would have left her to VENOM at a younger age? How many of us do you think would be alive today? Would Annie even have a father to turn too? We made the right decision to help her escape all those VENOM years ago. I admit I haven't been father of the year. I haven't protected her or shielded her as much as I should have. You can point fingers at me, Buddy, it doesn't matter. Your daughter is an agent who is accountable for her own actions. It's time you realize she's not child anymore."

"You...gahh…this is pointless….you don't get it," Brad was lost for words and threw his hands up in defeat. He then turned around and headed back into Annie's hospital room and shut the door behind him.

"That over protective streak of his is exactly why Annie doesn't tell him about these things," Matt added but then turn to Buddy, "Even if he wasn't privy to that information I would of think you would have at least told me."

"Matt…were not getting into this," Buddy grumbled, "I couldn't risk anyone outside the rangers knowing…unfortunately I wish I could take that back had I foreseen this coming."

While Matt Trakker and Buddy Hawkes exchanged words, Roxanne Trakker remained perfectly motionless in a wheelchair. Scott Trakker knelt down to his sister's level and gently touched her hand. For the first time since the rescued he had laid eyes on her. What he saw was a complete lost of hope drain from her. Roxanne head drooped to the floor with her eyes in a trance and she gave no response or indication to acknowledge his presence.

"What's wrong with her? She's sedated right?" Scott stood up and look to his father and Buddy.

"She's," Buddy rubbed Roxanne's shoulders, as if hoping it would do something to stir her awake, "Been like this since I calm her down. It's like she shut her mind off. Nothing I do or say seems to make a difference."

"Roxy," Scott said with confidence in this voice, "Don't give up. We'll find your baby. I promise we'll do everything in our power to find him." Even with those words of encouragement Roxanne did not stir. Scott put his arms around his sister and hugged his sister, "I mean it you've always been a fighter…you can't let Jon win now." Scott sighed as he noticed nothing he could say or do would make a difference in her behavior.

Matt put a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder, "Well help her through this. I have Julio and Carmen waiting for her at home."

"Is it safe?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah," Buddy nodded, "Jon apparently lost interest in Roxanne. The GI Joes aren't exactly staking the place out either. That doesn't mean we want any former Joe members poking around the mansion."

"That won't be an issue I assure you," Matt said knowing Buddy was referring to both Cross Country and Hi-Tech who chose to stay with MASK, while Chuckles and Falcon both left to rejoin ranks with Gi Joe.

"Dad I need a favor…" Scott glanced over at Annie room.

"No need," Matt smiled knowing his son wanted to be at Annie side, "I can cover for you for awhile. No rush to get back."

"Thanks Dad."

As Buddy and Matt wheeled Roxanne away, Scott tapped lightly on the door to Annie's room to get a still jumpy Brad's attention, then turned the handle and let himself in.

* * *

"...just threw Scott out...can't sleep with you two hovering over me..."

"...worried about you, pumpkin..."

"...Dad, I'm getting released tomorrow. Please go home, take a shower, and shave...you haven't left all week..."

Sighing deeply, Brad Turner gave up the fight and shut the door to his daughter's hospital room, vowing to return first thing in the morning.

A few moments later, the door slowly opened again, as though the visitor expected to meet with some kind of resistance. One of the night nurses poked her head through the door and, finding the coast clear, entered completely, closing the door soundlessly behind her. She padded over to the edge of the bed and looked down at the occupant.

Sensing the presence above her, Annie lashed out, "Dad, I swear to God that if you don't leave, I'm going to call security and have them throw you out."

"I wouldn't recommend that," replied the nurse in a gravelly voice.

"I'm sorry, I thought..."

Realization dawned. Annie snapped on a table lamp and sat up, hissing outwardly at the sharp pain the sudden movement caused, distracting her just enough to let one word roll out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Mom?"

"Oh please," Vanessa Warfield snorted derisively as she sat down in one of the vacated chairs next to Annie's bed. Even with the traditional white uniform and nurse's hat, her features were unmistakable in the lamp light. "Don't start kidding yourself just because you thought you were at Death's door, Annie. I've never been a mother to you and we both know it."

Something in Vanessa's tone soothed the adrenaline rush, allowing Annie to relax back against her bed pillows and let the pain subside. "What are you doing here?"

Vanessa eyed the door suspiciously. "I would have thought your father would have this place locked down tight."

Annie sighed. "Vanessa, I really don't feel like playing games. You obviously came here for a reason. So please do me a favor and stop deflecting me. What do you want?"

"I wanted a different life for you."

Annie found Vanessa's uncharacteristic openness oddly soothing. She snuggled back into her pillows and pulled the blankets closer. "I'm listening."

"All I ever wanted was a different life for you. As soon as I knew I was pregnant, I knew Contra World would never let me raise you. I couldn't let you become one of their drones like Jon Mayhem. It left me with the choice to fail as a mother or fail as an agent. I decided to fail as a mother and give you up to your father, who would raise you properly and give me some peace of mind."

Vanessa hadn't looked up the entire time she'd been speaking. Her sparkling white nursing shoes seemed to hold her in a trance.

Annie found the ceiling equally interesting. "Dad tried to tell me that. Repeatedly. I could never understand why he kept trying to defend you and told him so. Repeatedly. So he finally gave up and said I'd figure it out someday. I guess someday is today. I'm just sorry it took almost dying to realize it."

The ceiling had lost its charm. So had Vanessa's shoes. Mother and daughter exchanged glances.

"When Roxanne stumbled into my life, I realized the void from losing you was still there. I used her to fill it. She'd already grown up on the streets and knew how to play the game...she was everything you would never be. And I forgot that I was exposing her to all the dangers that I worked so hard to shield you from."

Annie felt some of the old bitterness and anger returning, though not nearly as strong as before. She did her best to shove it aside and focus on the fact that Vanessa had risked capture to come say what she needed to say. This conversation would likely never happen again if she ruined it.

"Finding out she was Trakker's daughter was both a blessing and a curse. Part of me was relieved that she'd be removed from the firing line, but I also felt like I had a second child ripped away from me." Vanessa shook her head as though to clear it, "I should have known karma would bite me in the ass and force you girls to cross paths, especially since you were already far too wrapped up in Trakker's son for my liking."

"That's not going to change," Annie stated with a firmness she hadn't felt in almost two years.

The exchange started to heat up with Vanessa's next words. "I wish you would have settled down with your little Ranger Pal and stayed as far away from Trakker and MASK as possible."

"I wish you and VENOM would have stopped screwing around with Roxanne and left well enough alone."

Aquamarine eyes turned to ice while green eyes lit on fire. After a tense silence of mother/daughter posturing, Annie broke the stalemate.

"Look, I don't want to ruin...whatever this is..." she sighed tiredly, "but I can't help thinking about the bloody irony of our situation. Roxanne dragged me onto that boat in Venice and into your life to impress YOU. By the time she knew better, it was too late-the damage was already done and the vicious cycle started. She managed to circle you right back to the problem you were trying to prevent in the first place and it's partially your fault."

"I know that."

Annie softened her tone. "Honestly Vanessa, I'm not trying to be hostile. I just wanted you to understand that Roxanne was born to the life you chose to give me. She should never have been anywhere near Contraworld in the first place. Why do you think I've risked everything, including my life, to get her and her son away from them?"

"Because you're in love with her brother."

Vanessa's deadpan remark threw Annie into a fit of unexpected laughter. She alternated between laughing hysterically and wincing from the twitches of pain. "Touche."

"I know I failed both my girls. I'm not going to let it happen a third time."

"What do you mean?"

Vanessa stood up and reached into her smock pocket, tossing a piece of paper onto the bed before heading for the door. "That will help you find what you're looking for."

"Vanessa, wait!"

The closing door was Annie's only reply.

* * *

"Annie, we don't have to do this right now. I'd rather just take you home. You should be resting."

She snorted at Scott from Thunderhawk's passenger's seat. "You sound like Dad."

"Well he's pretty unhappy with you getting a ride home from the hospital from me," Scott replied as they drove toward the Trakker Mansion. "And he's chewing my ass because he seems to think I'm not doing enough to encourage you to take it easy." Scott paused. "Besides, there's really not a lot of point in talking to Roxanne right now. She's not...all there."

Annie glanced over at him with an intensity he'd never seen before. "Trust me Scott, there's a point. I need to talk to her and I need to do it now."

Something lurked behind Annie's eyes. Scott chose his next words carefully. "Is there...something you're not telling me?"

"Yes, there is."

Her blunt and open honesty both surprised and pleased him. Normally she would have tried to deflect the question. It was a clear testament to the new bridges they were building after their nine months apart.

"Is there...something I can do to help?"

"You can trust me to tell you after I've talked to Roxanne and had a few things checked. Can you do that?"

"Yes Annie, I can."

He reached over and rested his free hand on top of hers, flashing her the boyish smile she loved so much. She twined her fingers around his and smiled warmly through her bright green eyes.

"Thank you."

Once they arrive at Matt Trakker's mansion, Annie and Scott were greeted by Matt on the way up the main staircase.

"Annie…" Matt replied with a hint of surprise despite his tone being more somber, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"There are more important things on my mind. I need to see Roxanne" She insisted

Matt looked to Scott questionably and then back to Annie, "I'm sure Scott told you…"

"She's not herself," She interrupted, "I get it…When hasn't she been herself?"

"She's catatonic and showing the same symptoms she experience at a younger age when her mother was killed." Matt advised to assure her this wasn't going to be as easy as she assumed.

"She hasn't improved?" Scott asked. Matt replied silently by shaking his head disappointed.

This wasn't going to deter Annie from her objected, "Maybe she just need some motivation."

* * *

"Eat something will you," Buddy desperately pleaded holding a spoon full of applesauce to Roxanne lips that refused to budge. She sat motionless in a rocking chair wearing floral printed pajamas, a pink robe, and her hair draped over her face. Her blue eyes stared straight ahead, but they were nothing but empty orbs. She never uttered a sound or moved a muscle since arriving home. As far as Buddy could tell, she shut off all her senses making her blind and deaf to the world around her.

The spoon fell back into the bowl resting on a nearby table. "You can't keep this up. Snap out of it," Buddy cried to her in desperation. "Their going to put you on a feeding tube if you don't start eating again." He touched her hands and kissed her lifeless lips "Please Roxy I love you…"

Annie had slowly opened the door to witness Buddy's breakdown before her. She remembered it was nine months ago in this very room that Annie had overheard Roxanne confession. She was boiling with anger, after she realized how easily Roxanne was manipulated by the enemy that resulted in destroying so many lives. She wanted reassurance that Roxanne was better and asked Julio for his option. He had told her how important family was to help her through all the darkness she had endured. Annie could now see that depression had set in and she was doing exactly was Julio had feared attempting to take her own life.

"Buddy?" Annie asked softly to get his attention.

Buddy rubbed his face to hide a few stray tears that erupted. "Annie what you doing here?"

"Can I have a moment with her?"

"You're not going to get much out of her."

"I.."Annie sighed, "I realize that but I have to try."

"Alright." Buddy replied putting a friendly hand on Annie should for reassurance before leaving the room.

Annie knelt down in front of Roxanne so her downward eyes could only focus on her face. Part of her thought just being here would stir a reaction of old rivalry or some sort emotion, but that was wishful thinking. She reached out to Roxanne's hands and cupped them into hers.

"I'm so sorry I let you down," She said with such humility, "Connor was in my arms one minute the next….I had no control over the situation…forgive me." Annie pleaded as tears drifted down her face. "I know where Connor is…we're going to get him back."

A single tear erupted down Roxanne's stone face as she was trying so hard to believe in what Annie was telling her.

"Our mother wanted to make things right with both her girls." Annie continued seeing her words were making Roxanne come to.

"Mom?" Roxanne lips quiver.

"Yeah…Vanessa." Annie smiled softly for once it felt right to admit it, "I can't do this alone. I need you help…Connor needs our help."

Roxanne blinked more with tears rushing down her face, "Annie I don't…I don't know what to do."

"You can start eating again and get your strength back. I won't take you with me look like that." She said trying to lightly push Roxanne back on track.

Roxanne sniffled and nodded her head in agreement. Annie put her comforting arms around Roxanne, "Everything is going to be alright. You'll see."

"I know." Roxanne smiling said believing her every word.


	5. Chapter 5

MASK SAGA 5: HARSH REVELATIONS

Chapter 5

Scott helped Annie out of the transport car and held her hand tightly as they stood on the platform separating the track from the secret entrance to Boulderhill.

"Annie, I'm worried about you," Scott admitted, squeezing her hand.

"Don't be. I'm fine," She reassured him.

"It's just...this intensity around you...I'm afraid you're going to throw yourself back into work before you're truly ready..." Scott turned her to face him and grabbed her other hand. "Just tell me what I can do to help...I don't want to lose you again."

"I'm back, Scott. You're not going to lose me now." Annie squeezed both his hands tightly and tilted her head up to kiss him as she pulled him through the door to the garage. "As for helping, we need to start by putting our team back together."

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" interrupted Brad Turner's voice. The speed at which he shot toward them took both Annie and Scott by surprise. Brad pointed a finger at the secret entrance and glared straight at his daughter, thundering, "Get your ass back on that transport and into bed, NOW!"

Annie gave Brad's cheek a quick pat and smiled at him as she walked toward the command station, "Cute Dad."

The intense sensation of deja vu nearly overwhelmed Brad. Suddenly it seemed as though it was Vanessa blowing him off with a calm pat on the cheek. Cute Turner. He shook his head and regained his composure, turning his frustration on the only other party that was available.

"Aren't you going to do something about this?" he snapped at Scott, waving his hand in Annie's direction.

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "I've tried, Brad. She's on a mission. We both know there's no stopping that."

"Scott, she nearly DIED..."

"We're not discussing this, Brad," Scott's calm but purposeful tone was so much like his father that it threw Brad into his second bout of deja vu. "I was there, okay? I was the one who picked Annie's nearly lifeless body up off that cabin floor. I know what the risks to her health are and so does she. Annie's assured me she's fine, and at the moment, I don't see any reason not to believe her. If that changes, I'll be the first one in line to shut her down. In the meantime, I need to trust what she's doing. You should too."

While Scott and Brad debated, Annie snuck up on Hi Tech sitting by the computer at the command station.

"Hi Tech, could I have you check something for me?"

Hi Tech blinked up at her from the computer console. "Annie! I think I better check your clearances...I'm not sure you still work here..."

"Funny, I was about to do the same to you," Annie laughed, looking their computer expert over before adding, "You've gained a bit of weight since I've been gone. Could that possibly be from an increase in home cooked meals with a pretty girl?"

Hi Tech snatched the paper out of Annie's hand, blushing, "What is this?"

"That's what I want you to tell me. Quietly. So if you're going to open any back doors, say to the Pit, you make sure they get closed and locked. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am! I'll let you know when I've got something."

"Thanks. I'll be in the garage if you need me."

"In the garage. Riiiigghhhttt..."

Annie turned back to find Hi Tech suddenly buried in his computer terminal. She shook her head and smiled to herself as she walked toward the vehicle bay, automatically spotting Phoenix in her normal parking spot. She looked the bike over and let out a soft whistle of appreciation, kneeling down to inspect the sparkling changes in more detail.

"You are looking good my girl," she said quietly to herself.

"There is no way in HELL I am lettin' you on that bike!" The southern accent was unmistakeable. Annie looked up to see Cross Country glowering down at her from all six feet of his height. "So don' even think about it!"

Annie stood up and crossed her arms, leaning against Phoenix and replying, "I'm not...yet."

"Good, 'cause your Daddy told me what happened and he is absolutely right. Your ass should be home in bed!" Cross Country started storming away in his usual said what I needed to say manner, shaking his head, "Unbelievable..."

"You were right to hang up on me," Annie called out to his retreating back, causing him to stop mid-stride. "I was hiding. And I knew exactly how to do it. Disappear into the woods, call it work, and no one's the wiser. Anyone who thinks otherwise has to fight their way through several rangers to prove it."

Cross Country turned around, suddenly looking more interested. "Keep talkin'. I'm listenin'."

"You're a soldier. You've been around. You've probably had enough close calls to see your life flash before your eyes at least once."

Cross Country nodded empathically. "Several times."

Annie sat down on Phoenix and folded her hands into her lap. "I was laying on that cabin floor in a pool of my own blood and all I could think about was how badly I'd screwed my life up and that I'd never get a chance to make it right. I thought I was just going to die there...and the only thing I wanted was..."

"Whoa!" Scott entered the garage proper and walked over to where Annie sat. "This was not the agreement. I did not let you come down here to ride Phoenix."

"She's not," interjected Cross Country, folding his arms and adopting a defensive stance.

Scott glanced over at Cross Country and then back to Annie, "Can I talk to you please?"

"I'll just be a minute," Annie said to Cross Country, "Don't go anywhere...I still need you to get me up to speed."

Annie followed Scott toward the command center, out of earshot but not eyesight of the garage proper. She deliberately turned her back to the garage to show Scott he had her full attention. "What is it?"

"Annie, the only reason Brad isn't still breathing fire down my neck is because I promised him I wouldn't let you do anything stupid. Please tell me you are not planning to go behind my back and race off somewhere on Phoenix."

"I'm not." Annie smiled warmly to soothe Scott's worries. "I'm just making sure she's not collecting dust."

Scott shot the stink eye over Annie's shoulder into Cross Country's direction, remembering all too well the kiss he and Annie shared. "And chatting up the mechanic...what am I supposed to think of that?"

"You're supposed to think that I'm getting up to speed and clearing the air. And judging by the look on your face and the one I sense drilling into my back, you've just made that ten times harder."

Scott sighed. "Annie, I don't..."

Her passionate kiss silenced him as she suddenly jumped into his arms, spinning him around so that she was now facing the garage and Cross Country. Scott wrapped his arms around Annie and kissed her back, starting to melt into her before she broke away.

"Then don't," she breathed seductively. "The score is even now, so just trust me, okay? I'll let you know if we still have a mechanic when I'm done."

She gently pushed Scott to the side only to find an empty garage and Cross Country nowhere to be found.

Jess Hayes passed by a beat red in the face Cross Country, who was in a hurry to exit out of the garage to the public gas station. "Why the hell does she go back to him…she never learns," He mumbled under his breath.

Jess caught the remark, "Because they've been bathing together since they've been in diapers. What do you expect?"

Cross Country's glare showed he didn't ask for her opinion and continue outside for fresh air. She shrugged back as if she made a valid point and continued moving forward.

"Hey Wild Woman, I see you decided to reintegrate into society." Jess jokingly remark.

"Jess! It's been so long," Annie replied, approaching her long time friend and giving her a big hug.

"Yeah I know," Jess broke the embrace and crossed her arms, "And not even a phone call from you. I thought we were friends. I had to find out from your dad that instead of living happily ever after with dream boy Cody, you were up there moping away. And I thought I had mood swings..."

"I guess I just needed time to work thing out."

"I guess it can be difficult deciding, which is the better man to spend the rest of your days with the old country boy or young millionaire heir." Before Annie could reply, Jess chatted on , " I'm surprise how dangerous it is to be a ranger anymore. Getting shot on the job...that's insane! Those poachers are just getting out of hand."

Clearly Jess got the filter version. "Yeah," Annie agreed without correcting her, knowing now was not the time to bring up everything that happened. "But I'm back."

"Amen to that…too much testosterone around here."

Annie smiled seeing that the old Jessenia Hayes was back and cracking her usual jokes. After Dusty was capture and torture by Roxanne Trakker nearly two years ago, she had seen the girl at rock bottom. Yet she knew the mission she had in mind would test that friendship again. "Things going well with Hi-Tech I see."

"Yeah...but clearly my love life isn't as juicy as yours. Another kissing spectacle out in public?" Jess mention trying already to snoop for dirt on why Cross Country was on the outs.

Annie glanced over her shoulder to still see Scott casually eavesdropping on their conversation and wanted to avoid the touchy subject. "I hear Dusty been stunt driving again."

"Yeah to his grave, " Jess remark not completely approving. "But you know my dad he doesn't listen to anybody but himself. Same goes for you. Gun shot wound and already back on the job." Jess grinned, "You know as the team medic I can pull rank on you."

"I know you're the fourth person today to remind me of that," Annie mention with a bit of an eye roll. "How about for old time sake we head over to your dad's pizzeria. We can catch up and I can stop getting angry glares for visiting."

"Can't say no to that," Jess said with a friendly smile then glance over to Scott, "You're invited too eavesdropper."

"Uhhh…that's alright," Scott mention backing away, "I have some work to catch up on."

"Alright," Annie smiled knowing Scott just didn't want to deal with being teased anymore.

* * *

A classic pepperoni pizza and two chocolate milk shakes were delivered to Annie and Jess's booth. The girls sat in a classic dinner setting with black and white checkered floor and picnic table cloth draped over the tables. The restaurant mostly consisted of families and had a few classic arcade games resting in the back. A lot of the younger kids had their eyes on the kitchen in the back and we're watching in amazement as Dusty Hayes was tossing and twirling pizza dough up in the air.

"Remember we use to be like that too?" Annie chuckled watching the young children clapping as they watch Dusty work.

"Oh please he does that home too. I only pretended to be amazed with you so you wouldn't look weird," Jess remarked as if she wasn't particular interested in going back down memory lane. "I know dad said Dusty's special…but we're in our twenties a little Baileys or Kahlua would do these milk shakes some good."

"Scott mentioned to me that things have been hectic the last few months since I've been gone," Annie remarked while they ate.

"Yeah we've been spread pretty thin between fighting VENOM and Control World. In some cases, feels like both at the same time. There is a civil war brewing between them it's gotten pretty nasty." Jess lowered her voice and spoke in a darker tone, "I keep hoping we'll cross paths with Roxy. It infuriates me I've not seen her once, I've been meaning to pay her back."

"Hard to say where she might have gone..." Annie said neutrally, taking a bite of another slice of pizza, and diverting the subject. "How are you managing on both fronts?"

"Scott actually pulled some of the retired members back on the field to assist on mission," Jess advised with an unhappy tone, "I keep telling him he needs to recruit more members or go to Gi Joe and ask for more assistance. He won't do it. Not sure if he's holding on your return, but we can't keep going at this pace with a small team." Jess raised her eyebrow. "You're back for good right?"

"Yeah…I don't plan to skip town anytime soon," Annie reassured.

"Good talk some sense into him." Jess demanded.

"There's my Annie Belle!" Dusty Hayes hovered over the booth looking down at both Jess and Annie. "Your daddy said you finally came home!"

"Good to see you too Dusty," Annie smiled at the country man wearing a dirty white apron. Dusty had lost some weight and she could see some visible scar on his arms from his capture, but despite the change of physical appearance he still had a warm friendly smile on his face.

A cell phone went off. Jess glanced down at her phone and silently cussed, "Crap I'm needed. There is an emergency at the hospital. Whose bloody idea was this to have a steady job and be an agent on the side?" Jess grabs her stuff in a rush, "We'll get together another time. Just talk to Scott. I can't take being pulled twenty directions anymore."

"I will," Annie promised

Jess kissed Dusty on the cheek and waved to Annie as she headed out the door, "Later."

Dusty scoot into the vacant seat across from Annie, "You've been givin' your daddy quite a few more gray hairs, darlin'."

"I know," Annie apologized. "And I've been remiss in coming to see you. How are you doing?"

"You know what the song says Annie... can't keep a good man down. But I heard you got shot pretty bad."

"I nearly died. I'm lucky to be alive." Annie admitted.

"That's what everybody tells me too," Dusty said understanding where Annie was coming from.

"Did my dad tell you everything?" Annie questioned as if she was trying to gauge Dusty.

He shook his head, "He left a lot of details out."

"There's a reason for that. In fact, it has to do with a mission I'm planning, and I'd like your help, assuming you're interested after I tell you all the facts."

Dusty laughed, "Jess will have your head for that. She already forbid Scott to reenlist me."

"I know but you are going to be one of the few people who will support me in this endeavor," Annie insisted. "Besides, she didn't forbid ME from re-enlisting you."

"Hoo-wee darlin', I like the way you think. Go on." Dusty remarked curiously.

Before Annie could say anymore her cell phone went off. She glanced down at the phone and notice Hi-Tech was trying to reach her. "Hello?"

"Annie," Hi-Tech spoke extremely excited on the other line, "I think we just found the mother lode here. You're gonna want to see this."

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Annie heart raced as she realized her mother had pulled through and she only had a limited window to get this right. She shut the phone off and looked at Dusty. "Can you give me ride and we'll talk on the way?"

"Sure thing darlin'."


	6. Chapter 6

MASK SAGA 5: HARSH REVELATIONS

Chapter 6

Right before Annie was a large round black grid table that was place in the middle of MASK headquarters. About half past nine she activated the MASK alert system, which would trigger watches from several agents she was pulling for an important mission. She had spent all last night reviewing the Intel that Hi-Tech had managed to provide her and worked along side Scott and a few others to come up with a full proof plan. Problem was she knew half her agents were on board with this mission the other half would need convincing.

"You look tense?" Scott said coming up behind her with two cups of coffee.

"They're not even here yet I already feel like the bad guy," Annie took her cup of coffee and started sipping it.

"You have support backing this mission. So if the four of them choose to bow out it's ok. They'll just never forgive us." Scott smiled playfully.

"Easier said then done your not related to one of them," Annie chuckled.

"I'm not worried," Scott said, wrapping his free arm around Annie's waist. "He'll have his usual hissy fit and then get on board, just like he always does. Some things just don't change."

A yawn could be heard from Jess Hayes as she walked into the room with Hi-Tech. As they both took their seats at the table, Annie grinned at Jess. "So you just so happen to show up together?"

Hi-Tech slightly blushed from the remark while Jess smirked, "Hey I've been working all night at the hospital, so get your mind out of the gutter."

"Scott, why are you calling a meeting at this hour?" Brad Turner rushed in asking frivolously.

He stopped in his tracks once he saw Annie smiling at him, mocking, "Only a rock star would call 9:30 in the morning 'this hour'."

It didn't take Brad long to realize it wasn't Scott who sent the alert out. "Annie?! You should be in bed."

"Not this again," Annie sighs, "Dad please sit. Once everyone is present we'll start the meeting."

Just as Brad took his seat Jess Hayes stood up furious in anger, as she saw who entered the room next. Both Matt Trakker and Dusty Hayes walked into the room talking about old times.

"Absolutely not! Scott you had no right to call in my father from retirement! He is not medically fit to go on a mission!" Jess pointed and raised her voice directly at Scott.

"Actually Julio said otherwise," Annie quipped and admitted looking directly at Jess, "I call him in,"

"Annie! How could you?! I trusted you." Jess said feeling betrayed.

"Now…now," Dusty said smiling to his daughter, "Just calm down. You're over reacting a bit."

"Dad you…" Jess could feel herself choking up."

"Jess," Matt Trakker spoke up in a stern voice, "We can talk about this after the briefing."

Jess wanted to protest more, but knew better if Matt was also approving Dusty return to the team.

"Just waiting on one more person," Annie said looking down at her clock hoping he wasn't intentionally being late to avoid her.

"Fine Dusty's got the ok…but what about you, Annie? You've only been out of the hospital 2 days." Brad huffed in crossing his arms.

"Yes dad Julio also gave me the ok.," Annie grinned knowing her father could no longer bribe anybody to keep her off of active duty.

"Shit sorry I'm…"Cross country rush in and came to a halt as he notice the round table was nearly filled with agents. His eyes shifted over to Annie and Scott who were side by side and it made him feel sick inside or was it that from drinking to much the night before. He then silently took his seat and adjusted his hat so he wouldn't look anybody in the eye.

"Everyone's here Scott," Annie said, deferring to him as team leader. "We can start."

Scott nodded acceptance and took the floor in front of the group of assembled agents. "Some of you are probably wondering what you're doing here. At least a couple of you are probably wondering what I'm still doing here...and how the hell this team even exists." He couldn't help letting his eyes drift to Cross Country. "Frankly, none of those questions matter anymore. What matters is that we are here and we're here to stay. You've all seen MASK at its worst...you're about to see what we can do at our best. Annie?"

Scott stepped back and indicated she had the floor.

"Recently I acquired some intelligence that I asked Hi-Tech to independently verify for me. Without telling him what I thought it was, he verified it not only to be genuine, but in fact the current location of Contra World Headquarters."

"I would be mighty curious to know how you got such an important piece of paper," Cross Country piped up from under his hat, still not making eye contact.

"So would I," Brad agreed with a pointed stare at Annie.

Annie ignored both of them and continued. "This mission is not sanctioned by the PNA or G.I. Joe Command due to the sensitive nature of the precious cargo we need to retrieve from Contra World. MASK is flying solo on this one."

"You want to explain to me why we're not involving our allies?" Brad challenged, this time with a look in Scott's direction.

"I agree the last time we all stuck our necks out to obtain a certain back stabber we all barely walked away with out lives," Jess harshly added paying no heed to both Trakkers present in the room who both silently tensed up.

"We're not looking for Roxanne," Annie revealed. "We're looking for is a newborn baby boy...the one I was protecting from Jon Mayhem when I got shot."

"Wait," Hi-Tech spoke up. "Jess told me you were shot by...poachers?"

"That was the cover story," Scott interjected. "We needed to keep what really happened under wraps until we could pull together and mount a rescue attempt. The secrecy of this mission was and is a top priority."

"Makes you wonder what else they're hidin', don't it?" Cross Country quipped darkly to Hi-Tech.

Annie continued her explanation without acknowledging Cross Country's deliberate barb. Passion and determination spilled into her words, "I am going to do everything in my power to get that child back. To see to it he grows up with same love and support I did. I won't have him turn into some mindless solider in Jon Mayhem army. And I need your help to do it."

"I still don't understand why we can't ask our allies for help?" Brad pestered.

"Because the child is mine," Nobody had noticed Roxanne Trakker entered the room with until she had spoke up. Buddy Hawkes stood at her right side, holding her hand for support. She was trembling with anxiety for the first time in her life as she faced her family, friends, and fellow MASK agents. She could feel them all judging her with their eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jess yelled at the top of her lungs letting her voice echo through out the mountain. "There is no way in hell am I doing anything for that ungrateful bitch. She's ruin far too many lives."

"Annie...you don't owe anything to her," Brad seriously reminded, "This is not worth risking your life over."

"Isn't it? You all risk your life to shield me from VENOM growing up. How is asking you to save another child from that life any different?"

"It..just is..." Brad argued lost for words to fire back.

Jess fought off an overwhelming urge to physically hurt Roxanne and stood up, demanding, "Hi-Tech...Dad…lets get out of here."

"I think I'll join ya," Cross country also muttered getting up from his seat throwing a sharp glare in Annie's direction.

Annie felt frustrated, "Look, this is a bit of a shock—I get it. I know there's a lot of conflicting emotions in this room right now. But if any of you walk out that door, you better make sure it's for the right reasons and that you can live with yourselves afterward. You've got an hour to figure out whether you're on board. After that, we're leaving without you."

Jess, Hi-Tech, and Cross Country were headed to the door and had already made up their minds. Dusty Hayes on the other hand walked over to Roxanne Trakker and stood directly in front of her. He looked down at the girl who had tired eyes that were still emitting tears. He never forgot that violent side he had saw first hand leaving scars over his body. Yet it was also difficult to forget how she had cried and pleaded for help, when she couldn't do anything to save herself from Jon Mayhem control.

Roxanne would not look Dusty in the eye. He could sense that she felt overwhelmed with shame and embarrassment for what she had done. Dusty wrapped his arms around Roxanne and hugged her. Roxanne face gave a look of confusion and astonishment that he would forgive her for the monster she had been. "Dusty I…"

"Darlin you have been in pain far too long. It's hard to forgive those old rivalries we use to have, but I am determine to make you smile again. I'm gonna bring that baby right back to his mother. Then I expect you both." He looks at Buddy and then back to Roxanne, "To raise him and get properly hitch with me catering of course."

"That means a lot to us both Dusty," Buddy said putting a friendly hand on Dusty's shoulder.

Roxanne nodded and rubbed her eyes, "Yes thank you."

"Dad you can't be serious?" Jess spoke with disbelief.

"Well I am," Dusty proudly said, "I'm offerin' my services to this mission to help out my friends in need."

Jess stood there debating if she should just keep walking or if she should cave in. Somebody needed to keep a close eye on her father.

"Uh Jess are we staying or going?" Hi-Tech asked raising an eye brow figuring she was about to change her stance.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jess huffed stamping her feet like two year old and took her seat back at the table with Hi-Tech following behind her. "I'm only agreeing to go so my father comes back in one piece."

"You can just count me out," Cross Country stated because he knew deep down Annie was hoping he'd also change his mind. He was tired of playing her games. Not involving the Joes was foolish, on top of that helping a known terrorist who was ruthless, cunning, and deceptive. Roxanne had deserved everything that had happen to her, because this was karma finally coming back at her. How could he possible work under anybody who could not see that for a fact.

"This is again your doing Trakker," Brad argued.

"Are you referring to junior or senior?" Scott challenged.

"BOTH!" Brad flared up, "It's always been about taking care of that selfish daughter of yours. That's why everyone I care about keeps getting hurt. My daughter…."

"...is the one who pushed for and organized this mission," Scott sharply reminded him.

"This conversation isn't getting us anywhere. Bringing up the past is not doing a thing to move this team forward," Annie said hotly with a sharp glare at her father. "If you don't understand what this is about by now, I'm not wasting time explaining it to you again. Take the hour to figure out what side you're on Dad...I need to pull some damage control before we lose our mechanic for good."

* * *

"ANNIE WAIT!" Brad stumbled out of the conference room and raced after his daughter. "You're going to make me trip and break my other leg trying to keep up with you!"

Annie turned around in the hallway, folded her arms across her chest, and transfixed her father with a withering look.

"Your mother used to look at me like that," Brad deliberately pointed out.

His hopes of throwing Annie off guard were dashed when she smiled viciously. "Really? Then you might find it interesting that it was my mother who gave me the intel on Contraworld."

"What?" Brad found himself suddenly leaning against the wall for support. "When?"

"Right after you left the hospital. In fact, I thought she was you sneaking back in. She doesn't want Connor in Contraworld's hands any more than we do."

"When were you going to tell me this?" Brad asked, still stunned by the revelation.

"I wasn't."

"WHAT!" That woke him up. "Annie, if you don't tell me these things, I can't..."

"...protect me?" Annie finished for him, shaking her head with a ragged sigh. "Dad, I love you more than life itself, but this is one of those times where I would just like to throttle you. You have got to let go of the worries of the past. I'm a big girl now...I don't need your protection anymore! What I need is your friendship, your advice, and your help on this mission!"

A flash of white out of the corner of her eye caught Annie's attention, distracting her from saying more. She spun around to find Cross Country carrying a pile of boxes out of his office.

"Ah hell!" She looked back at her father. "Dad, PLEASE think about what I've just said. I've gotta go talk some sense into that stubborn redneck fool."

* * *

"Roxanne why don't you take a seat?" Matt Trakker suggested with a concern voice as he notice his daughter was still clinging to Buddy for support and motion to an empty chair at the table, "it may be awhile before they come around."

She regretfully nodded as she pulled up to the large round gathering table. What am I doing here? I have no right to be here. A few hours ago Annie, Scott, and Buddy managed to barely convince her to make an appearance at their MASK briefing to rally for support. The very though of showing her face in MASK command left her in a cold sweat. She never use to care what anyone thought of her, until now. The events of the past left her so fragile and uncertain of whom she could trust other than her immediate family.

Roxanne notice Jess was giving her that old evil eye that she herself use to give Annie. It didn't look like anyone else notice or was paying attention. Roxanne tried to divert her eyes elsewhere but no matter which direction she looked Jess piercing gaze met hers. It made her feel increasingly uncomfortable and unbearable to deal with.

"Jess cut it out," Buddy snapped sitting next to Roxanne.

"Who me?" Jess innocently replied.

"Spit out what's on your mind, because I'm not having you give my fiancé your dirty looks," Buddy challenge.

"Base on my observations," Jess remarked crossing her arms, "the nervousness, the trembling, the space out eyes, I would say Roxanne gonna get us all killed going on a mission…yet again."

"HEY!" Scott attention shifted directly to Jess, "That is out of line!"

"IS IT? What guarantee do you have she won't flip the switch and start offing us one by one. She's not exactly stable. She is a liability out there. I don't care what Julio said she not mission ready." Jess pointed out.

"Julio in fact agrees with you," Matt said hoping to calm her down, "due to the nature of the mission she will be present and Buddy Hawks co-pilot."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about this," Jess remarked.

"You're right to be concern," Roxanne spoke up. "It huge gamble for me to go on this mission. I tell you right now I'm sitting here no voices whispering in my ears, but that might change in the heat of battle. Would I remember what side I am on?"

"Of course you would," Scott insisted.

"I went nine months without incident and only took a doll to trigger a relapse," Roxanne admitted. "What's going to happen when I'm face to face with Jon Mayhem? I don't know. He created that deadly persona seeing him again might bring that back out."

"I don't believe that," Buddy turned Roxanne face to look at him and said with such sincerity. "You are stronger then you know."

"I wish I could believe you," Roxanne replied putting her hand up on his and letter her mind trail off the subject.

* * *

Cross Country slammed the tailgate of his truck shut and made his way around to the driver's side to find Annie waiting for him, blocking access to the door.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked him point blank.

"I got nothin' to say to you. I'm done with your games. Now move...or I swear I'll move ya!"

Annie's entire set of body language dared him to try. "So that's it? After everything that's happened, you're going to quit now?"

Cross Country shuffled his feet as though deciding whether he should accept Annie's non-verbal challenge. "I would think your little boyfriend would be happy-he's got his little yes man mechanic back and not the nosy old Joe waitin' to turn him in any second."

Annie ignored his bait and tried a different tactic. "You're not a quitter, Robert."

"Keepin' your little secret was one thing, but this insanity," he jerked his thumb toward Boulderhill behind them, "crosses the line. I want no part of it."

"Bullshit!" Annie flared up like the fire that gave her her nickname. "Don't feed me that line! If your bible belt conscience was bothering you so much, you wouldn't have waited over nine months to clear it! You'd have made that call to G.I. Joe long before now!"

"I was waiting for your stubborn ass to do the right thing!" Cross Country shot back hotly. He and Annie were nearly toe to toe. "I shoulda known you'd just go runnin' right back to the Heartbreak Kid."

"Oh, so cute with the song titles, but there it is, FINALLY!" Annie smiled wolfishly. "I warned you in Tahoe you might get hurt, and you did! If you want to be pissed at me personally, fine. If you can't suck up working with me professionally, then just admit it! Do not use it as an excuse to let an innocent little boy rot in Contraworld's hands! Forget about me, Scott, and Roxanne for just one minute and think about that baby boy without a chance at a good life! If you can look me in the eye and tell me the moral compass that drew me to you in the first place will let you do that, I'll sign your transfer papers myself!"

She finally stepped away from the door, arms folded, green eyes boring straight through Cross Country. He moved toward the truck's door, stopped, then turned around and kicked the truck's back tire.

"Damn you woman! Why'd you have to go get me all tied up in knots?" He leaned over the side of the pickup and stared down at the boxes in the truck bed. "I didn't sign up for this! I was just lookin' for a change of pace from the Pit. Too much ribbin' and not enough respect. And this is just a repeat..." He sighed raggedly, "Why did you go back to him? Why?"

"Because I got a second chance at life and wanted to do it right this time." Cross Country stuck his hand out, blocking Annie from moving any closer. "Robert..."

"You made yer point, all right? Now just...go...and lemme think for a while. Can't do that with you standin' there lookin' at me like that."

"All right. You've got half an hour."

* * *

Annie headed back to the meeting area and noticed her father Brad Turner leaning up against the wall outside the conference door. She gave him a questionable look and arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Dad?"

"Waiting on you…"Brad mention as he headed in and pause to make one last remark, "You were right Annie. Try not to let that go to your head."

"Riiightt," Annie grinned knowing her father never admits to being in the wrong.

Once Scott notices Brad approaching the group he asked "You in?"

Brad replies in his usual tone not indicating he had any reservations regarding the mission "Yes."

"Good," Scot replied, "cause Annie needs a co-pilot"

Annie rejoined the group at the head of the table and notice her father was smirking at the co-pilot idea. "Hurry up and gloat so we can get down to business."

Brad raised his hand insisting he wasn't.

Meanwhile Scott spoke personally to Annie, "What about...?"

Annie shook her head. "Hard to say. He's still pretty pissed. I don't know if I got through or not."

"Ahem," Matt Trakker lightly clear his throat indicating the team was all eyes on both Scott and Annie.

Scott glanced over at his father before taking a step back, indicating Annie still had the floor. Annie let her eyes review the reassembled team minus one before sighing inwardly.

"Okay, now that everyone is on board, let's try this again..." Annie pressed a button on the console in front of her, dropping a computer monitor full of images down in front of the group. "The safe house we're looking for is deep in the New Orleans Bayou."

"Beggin' your pardon, ma'am," Cross Country interrupted, his tone deliberately a little too polite as he took his seat beside Hi Tech, "but that is awfully close to Cobra Central and Zartan's Swamp Base. You're liable to get bit and have your heads sold to the highest bidder if you ain't careful."

"We're aware of that," Annie replied calmly.

"You sure you don't want to rethink your position then?" Cross Country's eyes drilled through Annie.

"Do you question everything G.I. Joe command tells you?" Buddy snapped.

"Actually he does," Hi Tech grinned before Jess kicked him under the table, "Ow!"

"The question is valid, Buddy," Scott stepped in, "and the answer is no, we're not debating this. Those are the orders."

"This mission is strictly search and rescue. It's about getting in, getting the baby, and getting out, hopefully before anyone notices," Annie emphasized. "This is NOT about combat. We'll fight if we have to, but with enough stealth and guile, we won't have to at all."

"Is everyone getting this?" Scott reinforced. "No unnecessary risk taking. Are we making ourselves clear?"

"I'm not sure how you can even say that considering the territory were about to head into?" Jess remarked crossing her arms.

"Me and Roxy," Buddy spoke up, "Will be heading into the swamp area first in Raven that is assuming it's functional."

"Give me some credit will ya," Cross Country matching Buddy challenge, "I rebuilt the engine and the electronics to get that vehicle functioning again."

Buddy continued grinning, "While we infiltrate Jon's current safe house the rest of you will be on stand by. We may need a diversion to get in the front door or possibly back up as we high tail it out of there with Connor. Either way Roxy and Me are taking full risk of this mission."

"But didn't Jon team up with Cobra?" Hi-Tech asked.

"The word on the street is their currently not on speaking terms after the fall through of their last deal," Buddy added.

"We're not even sure Cobra aware that Jon took residence in their own backyard," Annie added. "He's hiding under the radar and mostly likely figure he'd hide in someone else territory where nobody would look for him."

"Basically means if need to we could possibly shine a spot light on Jon Mayhem location and give Cobra an invite. After all what's better then a snake eating another snake for dinner," Scott interjected.

The map of the New Orleans swamp area updated to show several Xs. "Everyone will have an assign spot and a co-pilot. Safety in numbers. Matt and Scott; Thunderhawk. Jess and Dusty; Gator. Buddy and Roxanne; Raven. Cross Country and Hi-Tech; Wildcat. Lastly me and Mr. Over protective; Razorback."

"That sucks. I must have gotten the short end of the stick," Hi-Tech grumbled disappointingly.

"Why would you say that? We'll have a grand time together," Cross Country replied.

"Uh yeah," Hi-Tech looked at Jess knowing that even asking to switch spots with Dusty would be asking too much. Now he was truly going to find out why none of the other Gi Joes wanted Cross Country to be their co-pilot.

"Any questions?" Annie asked looking to each face and when nobody answered, "Gear up we're leaving in 0600 tomorrow morning."


	7. Chapter 7

MASK SAGA 5: HARSH REVELATIONS

Chapter 7

Several miles South East of New Orleans MASK was quietly waiting in position for the signal to provide reinforcement to Roxanne and Buddy as they attempt to break into Contra World's safe house. Thunderhawk, Razorback, and Wildcat were hidden on land behind thick swamp vegetation, while Gator's small speed boat floated in the water stationary behind some cattails. They were all waiting in anticipation for an oncoming attack which kept each agent on high alert. The very moment their wheels rolled into the swamp they knew they were not alone. Cobra presence was very strong. It wasn't the occasionally red neck half drunk Dreadnok riding by on swamp skiers, but also cobra patrols with heavily armed swamp boats. The fact that MASK continued to remain hidden from the enemies eyes made it clear to why Jon Mayhem had no difficulty using this area as a hide out. Cobra was way too over confidence to assume anybody would be out to attack them; therefore, the patrols were always routine and very lax. This took some of the edge off waiting.

Brad Turner's fingers drummed an idle tune on Razorback's steering wheel as he let his eyes drift vigilantly around their current swamp position. He heard paper rustling beside him and looked over to find Annie furiously scribbling in a notebook that had magically appeared. Brad's eyes continued to be watchful as the scribbling continued. After a few more minutes, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Annie, what are you...?"

Her left hand held up a warning finger to wait. Her right hand continued writing for another few moments then stopped. Annie glanced at the finished product and handed it to her father for review.

"Have a look." Annie's eyes began reviewing the swamp outside.

Brad read the page in front of him as his eyes widened in astonishment. "Annie, this is..."

Her eyes never left the windshield. "The top bars should be the rhythm you were just drumming. The middle set should be the melody of the tune you were unconsciously humming. The dribbles at the bottom might become lyrics if this gets fleshed out." Annie could feel her father's dumbfounded stare. "I was paying attention when you taught me to write music and play."

"Boy, you are just full of surprises," Brad beamed with pride. "Songwriting...making peace with your mother..."

Annie let him have the opening. "Vanessa and I...came to an understanding...yes. I finally got what you've been trying to tell me all these years."

Brad smiled knowingly and set Annie's notebook carefully in the backseat. "I'm going to hang onto that...see if we can get it recorded someday." Brad paused to stretch his arms. "What do you think the boss will say when he finds out we were songwriting on the job?"

"The boss will think it's great that we're finally comfortable enough in our working relationship to have a little fun."

Brad laughed, turning more serious as the alarm on his watch chirped once. "Check in reminder."

Annie grimaced and snapped on Razorback's radio. "Might as well get the uncomfortable working relationship out of the way first. Cross Country?"

Annie waited one full minute with no response and tried again. "Cross Country, this is Phoenix. Come in, please!"

Another full minute passed with no response.

"I can feel the temperature dropping all the way over here," Brad quipped. "He must be taking lessons from Vanessa."

"Ha,ha." Annie sighed and tried the radio again. "Hi Tech?"

The response was immediate. "Yes ma'am?"

"Is Cross Country there with you?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Is he injured, unconscious, or in any other way incapable of responding?"

"He's just old, ma'am. Too much loud Country Music has partially destroyed his hearing."

This earned Hi-Tech a glare that could incite spontaneous combustion, but he didn't care. Cross Country deserved all the payback Hi Tech could give him for making him endure hours of Country's Greatest Hits on the ride here. Besides, he knew Annie was on the other end of the radio trying not to laugh.

"Well turn down the music and pay attention! Do you have anything to report?"

"No ma'am. All quiet on the Eastern Front."

"Does Cross Country have anything to report?"

Hi Tech looked over at Cross Country sitting in Wildcat's driver's seat, prompting him with a look. Well? When the stubborn redneck didn't respond, Hi Tech kicked him, earning himself another glare along with a closed fisted wave.

"No ma'am, I do not."

There was a distinct pause. "All right. Next check in will be in two more hours. If you don't answer me right away, I'm going to assume there's a problem. And if I get there and there's not a problem, you will have one. Do you understand?"

Cross Country's tone was the incredibly frigid tone reserved for forced respect of enlisted man to officer. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Phoenix out."

Cross Country angrily snapped the MASK communication frequency off and turned on the commercial radio he'd custom installed in Wildcat.

"Damn! With that dressing down, she could give Beach-Head a run for his money."

"Would you just shut up?"

"You know, your mood might improve if you didn't listen to this depressing music all the time."

Hi Tech reached for the radio and got a stinging smack in response.

"You touch my radio and I'll break your fingers!"

"Yeah right, you're not such a tough guy!"

Cross Country's brown eyes turned black. "No? I once went AWOL to chase down a bunch of mutant swamp rats that stole my cassette deck for the HAVOC. I got no problem breakin' bones when people mess with my stuff."

"That was just a bullshit story circulating the Pit so people would stop messing with the HAVOC."

"We never found the blueprints in Cobra's little secret base," Cross Country continued. "We're practically on top of Cobra Command. Wouldn't surprise me if Destro wasn't doin' some R&D and sendin' some of them ratillos scoutin' around this here swamp for intruders."

"You're still just blowing smoke," Hi Tech insisted.

Cross Country shrugged and leaned back into his seat, then straightened suddenly, "I just saw one!"

Hi Tech laughed, "You did not!"

"I'm serious! Right around the front of the truck...open your door 'n see if you can catch it!"

Hi Tech couldn't risk calling Cross Country's bluff and being wrong. If there was any possibility there were mechanical sewer rats giving intel to COBRA, they'd need to put a stop to it. So he took his chances and opened the door, leaning out to have a look.

Cross Country seized the opportunity and booted Hi Tech solidly in the rear, sending him sprawling out the passenger door and face first into a pile of swamp muck. He then quickly pulled the door shut.

"That'll teach ya to shut up when I tell ya to."

He heard a pile of cussing before Hi Tech finally yanked the door open. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You're just as much of a moody jackass as everyone in the Pit says you are! Why the hell did you even bother coming on this mission anyway?!"

Cross Country was completely unapologetic, answering the question with a question. "Why'd you come?"

Hi Tech grabbed one of Cross Country's rags from behind the seat and tried to remove some of the muck. "We're not talking about me."

"Answer's the same regardless," Cross Country shrugged.

"Why don't you just go back to G.I Joe?" Hi Tech asked semi-hotly. "They'd let you back in, in a heartbeat."

"Why don't you go back?"

Hi-Tech sighed and carefully sat down, having removed as much swamp as possible. "I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt, but everyone's right. Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall. Annie's not going to change her mind about Scott and deep down you know it."

Cross Country responded by turning up the music on his radio. "Unless you want me to kick your ass again, shut up."

* * *

"I take it you both made up?" Matt casually asked from Thunderhawk co-pilot seat glancing over at his son.

"I like to think so," Scott admitted thinking about the kiss Annie gave him at Boulderhill and still sounded not so sure of himself, "But we'll see how things stand between us after this mission."

"So that means you going to ask her again?" Matt questioned with a bit of encouraging push.

Scott knew his father was referring to the engagement ring he had purchased a few years ago for Annie Turner. Instead of giving a proper proposal, he got hit by car and ended up in a coma. Even after those twist of events, he and Annie had been at odds over his sister Roxanne. Things have change and differences have been reconciled. "I'll give her some more time to settle back in at base, if she decides to stick around."

Matt could tell Scott was still worried about possible rejection from a second attempt. He nodded with understanding.

Scott looked down at his watch. It was almost time for Buddy and Roxanne to make their way to Contra World safe house. "Dad do you think everything will go back to normal?"

"Defined normal?" Matt raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "We get though this mission your sister still a wanted terrorist who'll be on the run for the rest of life. I can only do so much to keep her out of trouble. Somebody will always be looking for her the law, the Joes, Contra World, Cobra….it will just be a matter of time."

"Can we trust the two GI Joes who stayed behind?" Scott questioned his father on both Hi-Tech and Cross Country.

"They are both honest hard working men, Scott, "Matt admitted, "I'd trust them to keep this to themselves. Otherwise I wouldn't have allowed them to continue their services after you shed light on Gi Joe previous poor handling of MASK."

"Alright dad," Scott reluctantly agreed knowing his father was a much better judge of character despite having his own reservations.

* * *

"I like the guy Jess, but what did he do to my baby?" Dusty whine as he sat in gator small speed boat with Jess Hayes as his co-pilot. The jeep and hydroplane boat were no longer the color orange, instead they were now a jungle green color.

"It's called camouflage dad. That bright orange was making me a moving target all over the battlefield," Jess replied.

"How the hell else is the bad guy gonna find ya to get some action?" Dusty asked.

"That's the last place I hope to see action," Jess grinned wickedly, "Cross Country had to pound out all those bullet holes out of Gator and thankfully upgraded the armor around the vehicle to withstand a high velocity of gun fire.

"Looks more like a stickin' joe vehicle..then a MASK vehicle," Dusty grumbled under his breath.

"So," Jess cross her arms, "I'm dating one what's your point."

"Nothing," Dusty took it back, but Jess continued to glare at him, "Fine...I just wish he would have properly asked permission before he started dating ya and all."

"Seriously?" Jess rolled her eyes.

"David a nice young man Jess," Dusty said," Don't you think you're moving a bit fast?"

"You wonder why I moved out when I turned 18," Jess smirked, "Honestly you have nothing to worry about we use protection."

"I…What," Dusty was through a loop on that remark, but calm down once he realize his daughter was pulling fast one over him, "Very funny."

"I thought so," Jess jokingly attitude changed as she watched another cobra patrol speed past their location. "Why are we even here?"

"Cause it's the right thing to do," Dusty reminded.

"Is it? I think about all the pain and suffering she caused everyone," Jess said with such scorn as she thought of Roxanne Trakker, "There were lives taken that can't be replaced. That's why this doesn't feel right."

"It's easy to ask for forgiveness, but even harder to give it." Dusty admitted, "She didn't willfully do the things she did Jess and you know it. She's got to live with that heavy burden for the rest of her life. I admit she was a pain in my ass growing up. I had no reason to trust her with her ever growing record for trouble, so we just kept hating each other over the years. When it finally got down to that point of my life being in her hands, I realized I should of forgave her sooner. That would have stopped everything from spiraling out of control."

"You don't know that."

"True, but things may have turned out differently in the end. The one thing I can do now to make up for it is to offer my hand and help her get her child back. She deserves to know what I mean to be happy and friends who will support her after the nightmare she's been through." Dusty replied smiling.

Jess looked down at the water taking in her father's words, but still had difficulty coming to terms with them.

* * *

The sound of a motor boat could be heard cruising through the swamp, but this was no ordinary boat. Raven a black corvette that converted to an armed seaplane sent ripples through the water as it evaded Cobra scouts.

"I can't believe you told Dusty he could plan our whole wedding?" Roxanne Trakker scolded Buddy Hawkes as he drove Raven thought swamps.

"It made him happy." Buddy shrugged as if it was no big deal, "It's not like you've been planning it your whole life like some girls."

"So the whole thing just creeps me out. I think I liked him better when we were mortal enemies." Roxanne admitted.

Buddy laughed at the thought, "You'll get use to it." He then turned more to a serious note, "How we doing?"

Roxanne looked at their radar, "So far so good. We've manage to tail behind each of Cobra patrols without them noticing. We should reach our destination shortly.

"You ready for this?" Buddy questioned yet out of the corner of his eye he saw Roxanne pull out her 9mm and loaded her gun.

"Ready as I'll ever be," She replied.

"We'll stick together."

"I know," She looked directly at him, "No going off on my own."

Raven slowed down as it approached a 20 foot in diameter cement tunnel covered by thick vines. The tunnel was dark as they entered with only some natural light leading the way. It wasn't until they got a quarter of a mile in that the tunnel got bigger with a walk way along the edges with some electrical running lights which indicated that somebody lived in this infested hell hole. The main tunnel started to fork into several other tunnels the deeper they went. Buddy parked Raven up to a large round metal grate resting in the shadows.

The two stepped out of the vehicle and glance down the main tunnel. They could see people walking about and packing up crates on an old abandon cobra speed boats that were repainted with the contra world logo.

"Doesn't look like they're planning to stay here very much longer," Buddy whispered.

"I can see that, still how are we going to get past unnoticed." Roxanne asked, "If they see us coming we'll blow the only chance we got at saving Connor."

"We take the back entrance," Buddy smiled walking over to the metal grate.

"You gonna pull that off with your bare hands?" Roxanne snickered.

Buddy grabbed Roxanne hand indicating to follow behind, "Penetrator On." Both their bodies vibrated so fast that they were able to past through the metal grate.

Roxanne let go as they phase through solid object to the other side, "I never understand why you can stand to wear that mask. Phasing just makes my stomach turn."

"I guess I've done it so much I'm just use to it," Buddy admitted.

The two headed further into the dirty sewer tunnels taking twist and turns, as if they were trying to make their way through a rat maze.

"You know I've never been here before," Roxanne quipped, "I sure hope you remember where you parked the car."

Buddy snickered, "Don't you worry your pretty little head over that. I can access the GPS with my watch."

Before Roxanne could reply the sound of a familiar voice from the tunnel up ahead could be heard. "Pack…unpack…pack up again…wish he'd just make up his freaking mind," Nash Gorey complained. "HEY! CAREFUL WITH THAT!" Gorey hollered, "That very delicate equipment."

"Somethings never change," Roxanne chuckled hearing Nash ordering someone around, "Let's get him. He'll squeal like a pig."

"Yeah but it's the other piggies in the room I'm worried about." Buddy replied believing at least two other men were in the room with the former VENOM agent. "It's too risky…remember this is a stealth mission."

But those words clearly fell on deaf ears; Roxanne approached the tunnel opening to see Nash Gory packing up some electronics into boxes, while one heavy muscle man in a contra world uniform was neatly stacking computer monitors and hard drives on a cart. Both men had their backs to Roxanne and did not notice as she calmly walked into the room. Suddenly she charged towards the contra world solider holding a computer tower in his arms and jump kicked him in the back, causing him to fall forward onto the cart and sending computer equipment everywhere.

"What the hell are you doing over…..there," Nash held his tongue as he found himself face to face with Roxanne Trakker. His facial expression turned to 'Oh Shit' and he scrambled out of the room as fast as he could.

Roxanne was ready to chase him but stopped as she notice the man that she previously kicked directly into the cart was pushing cracked monitors off his body and trying to get back up to his feet. "Don't think so big guy," Roxanne's boot slammed into the man head rendering him unconscious.

From Buddy angle what he saw nearly made his heart stop. Roxanne had made the mistake of assuming two men were in the room, but Buddy could see a third contra world solider from his vantage point. The man already had his gun out and finger on the trigger and was moving in from Roxanne's blind spot. He had no choice he needed to do something quick.

"HEY!" Buddy hollered rushing in towards the man with the gun. The man's head jerked up surprise that somebody had given away his position to the intruder. Before he could react, Buddy knocked the gun directly from his hand. As a counter attack, the man swiped his fist directly into Buddy Hawkes jaw sending him staggering backwards with blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. Buddy stood back up wiping his mouth and held up his fist ready for a boxing match. The contra world solider lunched forward at Buddy trying to knock him in the head again, but this time Buddy put up his left arm to block and let his right fist give the man a low blow to the gut. The man was on his kneels stunned, which gave Buddy the opportune chance to knock the man out cold. After the immediate danger was handled, Buddy looked up and realized he was all alone, "Damnit Roxy!"

* * *

"Where do you think you gonna hide Gorey?" Roxanne taunted letting her heels purposely pound on the cement floor. She could hear the man stumbling over his own two feet and cursing because the tunnel was echoing each and every sound.

Nash Gorey had frantically tried to run away knowing Roxanne would be out for blood. He had seen her ruthless side as Jon Mayhem second in command. Those past images clouded his judgment causing himself to head straight into a dead end. "Crap!' He turned around and then halted, as a deer caught in headlights, as he saw Roxanne standing right before him.

"Hello"

"Ahh! Don't kill me please!" Nash pleaded as he got down to the ground and started grooving at her feet.

"Tell me what I want to know and I won't kill you." She calmly threatened.

"What do you…"

Roxanne grabbed her gun and pressed it up to Nash forehead. "Where's my baby!" She demanded.

"Baby?...I'm…I can't…" Nash spoke nervously thinking of the consequences of telling her anything.

"I'll do you in right here," Roxanne threatened letting him feel the gun cocking back and having the bullet load ready in the chamber.

Suddenly a cry from a screaming baby could be heard echoing throughout the tunnels. She put away her gun forgetting about Nash and started to pick up the pace down the tunnels heading in the direction of the crying. The tunnel suddenly widen up more with white walls and a skylight ceiling indicating she found the underground living quarters. One door was left open which seem to be where the crying was coming from. As she entered the room, she saw a newborn baby crying his eyes out in a crib. She walked over to the crib and looked down feeling overwhelmed with emotions as she saw her son Connor for the first time.

She picked the baby up gently in her arms and couldn't help but let a few tears slip down her face. "Mommy here Connor…shhh," Connor stopped crying and snuggled up close to Roxanne.

"I knew you would come." A voice could be heard from behind her.

Roxanne head lifted up feeling on edge as she recognized Jon Mayhem voice. Her eyes stayed focus on Connor, as has he casually walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. Her body began to tense up along with her breathing, as she could sense the danger both her and her child were in.

"I still think about all the good times we've had together," Jon spoke in happy tone while playing with Roxanne hair as if flirting with her. "We can do so much more together as a family." Jon hooked his arm around Roxanne waist and started kissing down her neck.

Roxanne placed Connor back into the crib and started to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Jon asked confused.

"You…" Roxanne said directly into his face in a calm demeanor tone, "you went through all this trouble to make me yours and further your agenda and look where that got you back to square one. No power and no respect. You steal my baby only to realize your raising another man's child and not your own. Now you think I'm going to blindly forget how you've abused me and taken away my free will in order to play house with you. You are an absolute riot."

"You stupid slut!" Jon said enraged as he attempted to slap her hard in the face, but she dodge out of the way and pushed him hard across the room, in order to put some distance between them and the baby.

"What is it with your fixation with me?," She circled him and eyed him like a bird of prey, "Let me see if I can get into that head of yours. I'm one of your prize possessions that you want all for yourself. No other woman could possibly satisfy you the moment you laid your eyes on me in Mexico, so you whispered let all those dirty little thoughts into my ears. You're not really sure what drives you more insane the fact that I escape your grasp and undid all your plans, or fact that I've been sharing your bed with another man." Roxanne teased seeing Jon really ready to lose control.

"I'm not a scared little girl anymore…remember," Roxanne gritted her teeth running her hand over her belt to pull out a sharp throwing dagger, "you turned me into a killer."

A throwing dagger went across the room at Jon Mayhem head. He jerked his body in the opposite direction of the oncoming object, but not enough to avoid the sharp knife all together. A deep gash sliced across his left cheek causing a waterfall of blood to drip down his face.

"When I'm done with you…"Jon threatened with wide psychotic eyes as he took steps towards Roxanne. "You'll be broken for good."

Roxanne reached for another dagger form her belt eyeing Jon Mayhem carefully. Her gut told her to reach for her gun and blow his head off, but what if she missed.

"Too many scenario running through your head," Jon Mayhem quipped as he powerfully gripped her hand preventing her from reaching for any other sharp object, "You don't have the guts to kill me."

Roxanne slammed her head into his giving him a nice head bunt, resulting in them both staggering back. Yet he recovered first and grabbed Roxanne forcefully and sent her flying into a table and chair set that collapse upon impact. Before she could get up Jon sat on her and placed both his hands over her throat.

She gasped for air as she felt him squeeze the life out of her. Was this to be her fate, to suffer the same exact death as her mother at the hands of a Mayhem. Roxanne hands tried to pry him off her body, but she felt her strength draining. As her eyelids started to close shut, she felt a sudden wave of relief as Jon Mayhem was forcefully pulled off her.

"Get off my wife!" Buddy stated as he yanked a surprised Jon Mayhem off Roxanne and then picked up a broken chair leg and slammed it into the man's back to ensure he stayed down.

Roxanne coughed and gagged as she sat up resting her hand over soar throat, "wife huh?"

"Figure I'd give it some practice," Buddy grinned over at her while poking Jon with the chair leg to see if the man was faking or not.

She got to her feet staggering, as she felt the rush of oxygen back to her brain, and then walked over to Jon's body and started to pull out her gun, "Time to end this."

Buddy put his hand over hers preventing her from pulling out her 9mm to give Jon Mayhem a lethal killing blow to the head, "Don't...this is not you."

"What the hell do you know?" Roxanne asked agitated, "He has to pay for his crimes and what's his done to me. If I don't do this he'll never leave us alone."

"Don't sink to his level," Buddy tilted her head toward him allowing them both to lock eye contact. "You're not a killer and you know it."

"Your right," tears flowed down Roxanne face realizing the truth in Buddy's words and removed her hand from the hilt of her gun. She gave Jon's body a quick kick to release her rage and headed over to Connor crying again in his crib due to all the noise.

"Come over here Buddy and meet your son," Roxanne said picking Connor up into her arms.

"Roxy you…."Buddy as going to say they wouldn't know that until a paternity test was done, but he stood next to her stun for words. The child looked like a younger version of himself having his cheeks and forehead. "Hey there little guy," Buddy smiled lightly rubbing the child soft head a hair.

"You want to tell me what happen to we stick together?" Buddy asked as he lifted Connor's little hand with his index finger.

"You know me…never been much of team player," Roxanne admitted.

"That nearly got you killed," Buddy pointed out directly, "Don't ever do that again." Roxanne nodded but in no way showed that she regretted her decision to go solo.

"Aright," Buddy said looking over at where Jon Mayhem had been resting and was no longer there, "We need to get out of here before he brings back reinforcements.


End file.
